Ode to Titanic: A musical experience
by spuffyfanatic1975
Summary: Titanic the movie, is now Titanic the musical:) This story was written all in fun. No intention to offend is meant. Story is posted in it's entirety
1. Default Chapter

Ode to Titanic: _A musical experience_

_By Jeanita and Britta_

Chapter One 

It's a beautiful day for the maiden voyage of Titanic. A large crowd surrounds the ship. Some are last minute passengers and others spectators. We focus on a four people walking up the gangplank leading to first class. It's First up is Ruth Dewitt Bukater. The overbearing mother of they young red head being escorted by her fiancée. Rose Dewitt Bukater and Caledon Hockley. Son of the wealthy steel Tycoon Nathan Hockley. Behind them comes Rose's lady maid Trudy. She was from France and Rose's Ladies maid…or rather…was on a trial run as Rose's lady maid. If she worked out, the position was permanent. 

Looking at Rose, it was obvious that she was unhappy. Just by the dimness in her eyes. Suddenly, music begins and Rose begins to sing.

Rose: Every single night the same arrangement   
I go out and fight the fight   
Still, I always feel the strange estrangement   
Nothing here is real,  
Nothing here is right   
I've been making shows of changing clothes   
Just hoping no one knows   
That I've been  
  
Going through the motions   
Walking through the part   
Nothing seems to penetrate my heart   
I was always brave and kind of righteous   
Now I find I'm wavering   
Crawl out of your place you'll find this fight   
Just doesn't mean a thing 

Trudy: She ain't got that swing 

Rose: Thanks for noticing 

Trudy: She does pretty well with dealing with swells   
But lately, I can tell   
That she's just  
  
Going through the motions   
Faking it somehow   
She's not even half the girl she... (Trudy bits tongue)  
ow 

Rose: Will I stay this way forever?   
Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor 

Officer: Can I take your name? 

Rose: Whatever   
I don't want to be   
  
Going through the motions   
Losing all my drive   
I can't even see   
If this is really me   
And I just wanna be   
Alive

************

The scene changes and we focus on the crowded, smoky inside of a nearby pub. Jack Dawson and Fabrizio De Rossi, two 20-year-old working class guys, are deeply absorbed in a poker game with two arguing Swedes.

Fabrizio (in a low tone of voice): Jack, you are pazzo, you bet everything we got.

Jack: If you got nothing, you got nothing to lose. 

(to everyone): The moment of truth boys. Somebody's life's about to change.

Fabrizio puts his cards down.

Jack: Niente.

Fabrizio: Niente!

One of the Swedes puts his cards down.

Jack: Uh Oh, two pair…I'm sorry, Fabrizio…

Fabrizio: Ma va fa'n culo testa di cazzo..you´ve lost all our money…!

Jack: Sorry, you're not gonna see your mama again for a long time...'Cause you're goin' toAmerica!! Full house boys!

Jack grins widely and Fabrizio explodes into laughter.

Fabrizio: I'm going to America!!

Jack grabs the tickets and the money and together, they storm out of the pub, leaving the two fighting Swedes behind.

Jack: I've been traveling around for five years, we've seen nearly everything. But now I'm finally returning home, the place I have never forgotten.

He begins to sing: _Been on this path of life for so long   
  
Feel I've walked a thousands miles   
  
Sometimes strolled alone  
  
Everybody's been there   
  
With danger on my mind I would stand on the line of hope   
  
I knew I could make it   
  
Once I knew the boundaries I looked into the clouds and saw   
  
My face in the moonlight   
  
Just then I realized what a fool I could be   
  
Just cause I look so high don't have to see me   
  
Finding a paradise wasn't easy but still   
  
There's a road going down the other side of this hill_

_Never forget where you've come here from   
  
Never pretend that it's all real   
  
Someday soon this will be someone elses dream_

Fabrizio_: Been safe from the arms of disapointment for so long   
  
Feel each day we've come too far   
  
Yet each day seems to make much more   
  
Sure is good to be here   
  
I understand the meaning of 'I can't explain this feeling'   
  
Now I see the hand that reminds me of I stand I make   
  
The fact of reality_

_Never forget where you've come here from   
  
Never pretend that it's all real   
  
Someday soon this will be someone else's dream _

Jack and Fabrizio_: We've come so far and we've reached so high   
  
And we've looked each day and night in the eye   
  
And we're still so young and we hope for more   
  
But remember this   
  
We're not invincible, were not invincible- no   
  
We're only people, we're only people   
  
Hey we're not invincible, we're not invincible   
  
so again I tell you _

_Never forget where you've come here from   
  
Never pretend that it's all real   
  
Someday soon this will be someone else's dream   
  
We've come so far and we've reached so high   
  
And we've looked each day and night in the eye   
  
And we're still so young and we hope for more…_

-------------

Songs:1. "Going Through the Motions - Once More With Feeling" – Soundtrack 

*Words have been changed to fit Rose's situation

2. Take That – "Never Forget"

HOME  CHAPTER INDEX  CONTINUE


	2. 2

Ode to Titanic: _A musical experience_

Chapter Two 

The scene changes to the deck. The passengers are waving good-bye to the crowd below. Jack and Fabrizio run up to the rail. Jack immediately begins to wave and yell good-bye to the Southampton crowd.

"You know somebody?" Fabrizio asked, confused at why his friend was waving goodbye to a group of people they didn't know.

"Of course not! That's not the point!" Jack continued to wave. 

"Good-bye! Good-bye!"

Fabrizio kisses his hand and blows the kiss to the crowd. "I will never forget you!"

Jack: _There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall and the bells in the steeple too and up in the nursery an absurd little bird Is popping out to say "cuckoo"_

Fabrizio: _Cuckoo, cuckoo_

Jack: _Regretfully they tell us cuckoo, cuckoo _

_But firmly they compel us cuckoo, cuckoo _

_To say goodbye . . . _

Fabrizio: _Cuckoo!_

Passengers: _. . . to you_

Jack, Fabrizio, and passengers: _So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night_

Fabrizio_: I hate to go and leave this pretty sight_

Jack, Fabrizio and passengers: _So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu_

Passenger:(pushes between Jack and Fabrizio): _Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu and yieu_

Jack, Fabrizio, and passengers: _So long, farewell, au revoir, auf Wiedersehen_

Jack: _I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne_

Jack, Fabrizio, and passengers: _So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye_

Fabrizio: _I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye -- Goodbye!_

Jack: _I'm glad to go, I cannot tell a lie_

_I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly_

Cora (yawning): _The sun has gone to bed and so must I_

_So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye_

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

Southampton Crowd: _Goodbye!_

***************************

We have seen how Rise had decorated the "Millionaire Suite" with several paintings such as Monet, Degas and Picasso. Now we are focused on the bow where Jack and Fabrizio have headed. They lean far over and look down at the sparkling ocean. Jack enthusiastically indicates to several dolphins which run in front of the ship. 

Fabrizio: I can see the Statue of Liberty already. That is small of course.

Jack grins and spreads his arms .

Jack (exclaiming): I'm the king of the world!!!

He begins to sing: _Are you thinking what I'm thinking   
  
Every little moment   
  
Every special word   
  
Has so much meaning that I'm feeling you're completing my world   
  
But I've tried to say this so long   
  
But the words don't come when you love someone   
  
It's just too hard to say   
  
How do I say, say   
  
Say this to you   
  
How do I prove my love   
  
(How can I prove my love)   
  
How do I say this to you   
  
How do I prove my love   
  
How do I say, say _

_Oooh yeah   
  
Oh Beautiful   
  
Forstatous sky's   
  
Forever waits of grace   
  
For purple mountain   
  
Majesty   
  
For ever mult and grain _

_America   
  
America _

_God shed his grace on me   
  
In crown I heard, with brotherhood _

Fabrizio: _From sea to shining (America) sea   
  
America (America)   
  
America (America)   
  
For beautiful   
  
For hero's proved   
  
He liberates   
  
He strives   
  
Who morn themselves   
  
A country loved   
  
In mercy more than life _

Jack and Fabrizio:

_America (America)   
  
America (America) _

_God shed (God shed )his grace (his grace) on me   
  
Yeah   
  
In crown I heard with brotherhood   
  
From sea (from sea) to shining sea (to shining sea) _

_America (America)   
  
America (America) _

_God shed (God shed) his grace (his grace) on me (on me)   
  
In crown I heard with brotherhood   
  
From sea to shining sea   
  
Yeah _

_America (America)   
  
America (America)   
  
America (America) _

_And crown (and crown)   
  
With brotherhood (with brotherhood)   
  
From sea to shining sea (From sea to shining sea)   
  
America the beautiful   
  
From sea to shining sea _

The ship sails on across the ocean and slowly gets out of sight.

*********

Music: 1. So Long, Farewell-The Sound Of Music

2. O-Town – "America"

HOME  CHAPTER INDEX  CONTINUE


	3. 3

Ode to Titanic: A musical experience

Chapter Three 

Rose walked out onto the deck. It was an interesting scene inside the Parisian Caf?. She had just made a one liner about Freud to Bruce Ismay and she chuckled as the older man asked if the famous doctor was a passenger. Ah, the stupidity of the upper-class men. Leaning against the railing, sighing, she looked down below in steerage. She yawned, thinking about the interesting people that must be down there. Heck, maybe even someone who knew who Dr. Freud was. 

Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her, studying her seriously. Looking to her right, down in steerage, her eyes met the bluest eyes she's ever seen in her life. They belonged a blond young man below, not much older then her. He was incredibly handsome and his eyes just held her. Sighing, she wondered what it must be like to be with him. To be free of rules and responsibility. Of money and respectability. It must be wonderful. 

Rose: Careful, girl. You could fall in love with the pretty baby and you don't even know him. (Sighing wistfully, still studying the young man we know as Jack Dawson, she begins to sing)

_Stars live in the evening  
But the very young need the sun, uh-huh  
Pretty baby, you look so heavenly  
A neo-nebular from under the sun  
I was forming, some say I had my chance  
The boys were falling like an avalanche  
  
Ya ya baby  
La Dolce Vita is a magic dance  
No-one was listening  
Pretty baby, un petite ingenue  
A teenage starlet, I fell in love with you  
  
You, you with the comb  
You look OK in every way (every way)  
Ah, I should have known  
You'd look at me and look away (and look away - oh)  
  
Pretty baby, you look so heavenly  
A neo-nebular from under the sun  
Eyes that tell me incense and peppermints  
Your looks are larger than life, long live innocence  
Petite ingenue, I fell in love with you  
Pretty baby, I fell in love with you, whoah oh  
Pretty baby, oh oh  
Pretty baby, whoah oh, I fell in love with you_

Cal suddenly comes up and grabs Rose's arm. "I hope you're proud of your self," He snapped angrily, Rose just rolled her eyes at her fiancé and walked away, a bit sad that she didn't have more time to look at the handsome young man in steerage. Looking completely exasperated, Cal followed her, leaving Tommy, Fabrizio and Jack alone below.

"Snap out of it man," Tommy hissed to the entranced Jack, who was still in his own little world, viewing the ghost of the beauty that had been there just a few moments ago. "You're not being logical."

"Amore is never logical," Fabrizio shook his head. To both of their astonishment, Jack began to sing.

Jack: _If I had castles built on high  
I'd find a million ways  
to write your name  
Against the sky  
Just to let you know,  
you've caught my eye  
And if I had more than  
wealth could buy  
I'd sell it all and start again  
for just a chance with you  
Girl, I'd give my all to win your love  
  
And I would be rich  
And I would build all  
my world around you  
Just to show you  
How you take my breath away  
And you would find love, sweet lady  
Nobody else this side of heaven knows  
How you take my breath away  
  
If I could turn the day to night  
If I had faith to walk on water  
Maybe you would see,  
the reason I thank God for miracles  
Cause baby when you walked into sight  
You turned an ordinary man like me  
into a king  
I would do anything to win your love  
  
And I would be rich  
And I would build all  
my world around you  
Just to show you  
How you take my breath away  
And you would find love, sweet lady  
Nobody else this side of heaven knows  
How you take my breath away  
  
I think there's something  
here worth saying'  
I don't want to scare you  
So let me make my wish  
and hope that you believe  
In simple love, like I do  
Say that it's true, baby  
Cause you've got me shaking'  
My breath has now been taken  
I've got to overcome this aching  
To win your love  
  
And I would be rich  
And I would build all  
my world around you  
Just to show you  
How you take my breath away  
And you would find love, sweet lady  
Nobody else this side of heaven knows  
How you take my breath away_

Sighing dreamily, Jack got up and walked away to be alone. He didn't need to hear any of Fabri and Tommy's heckling about him being in love and being illogical to fall in love with a first class girl. 

***********************************

It was night. Hasting footsteps could be heard and all of a sudden, Rose appeared from the dark, running across the deserted deck towards the stern. Her face was tear-strained and she was still sobbing when she turned her gaze to the sky. Nevertheless, her voice was clear and beautiful when she started to sing.

Rose: _(When this began.)   
I had nothing to say.   
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me.   
(I was confused.)   
And I live it all out to find, but I'm not the only person with these things in mind.   
(Inside of me.)   
But all that they can see the words revealed.   
Is the only real thing that I got left to feel.   
(Nothing to lose.)   
Just stuck, hollow and alone.   
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own. _

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel, What I thought was never real   
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long   
Erase all the pain till it's gone   
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real   
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong _

_And I've got nothing to say. I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face.   
(I was confused.)   
Look at everywhere only to find.   
It is not the way I had imagined it all in my mind.   
(So what am I.)   
What do I have but negativity.   
Cuz I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me.   
(Nothing to lose.)   
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone.   
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own.   
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, What I thought was never real   
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long   
Erase all the pain till it's gone   
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real   
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own.   
Cuz I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed.   
I will never be anything till I break away from me.   
I will break away. I'll find myself today.   
  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, What I thought was never real   
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long   
Erase all the pain till it's gone   
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real   
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, Like I'm somewhere, somewhere I belong...   
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, Like I'm somewhere, somewhere I belong...   
Somewhere I belong..._

Jack was lying on a bench up on deck, smoking a cigarette and gazing at the stars so far above him. His mind was still filled with thoughts of the awesome first class girl. If only she had really heard the song he had sung for her. Or had she even? He wasn't quite sure. Everything seemed so surreal to him anyway, yet she seized his complete mind. 

Jack: _What more can I do, there's nothing I haven't tried   
  
Still it's so hard for her to notice   
  
I've tried hard to be straight   
  
There's nothing left I can say   
  
If only she would look my way   
  
She don´t know me, she don´t know   
  
She don´t see me, she don´t care   
  
She can´t hear me, can´t hear   
  
Can not help me, she don´t want   
  
She don´t want me like I want her   
  
Like I want her got to tell her   
  
Got to tell her that I love her _

_That I love her   
  
She doesn't even know my name   
  
  
I dream of when she'll be mine   
  
I dream of crossing that line   
  
And holding her so tender   
  
Dreaming it could come true   
  
So many things I would do   
  
If only you'd give me a chance…_

Suddenly Jack was interrupted by rushing footsteps and a person ran right past him. Jack could hear several sobs and, still quite confused, he felt the urge to get up and follow the shadow that was heading right towards the stern. He stood up and carefully followed the stranger. 

_  
------------------------_

Songs:

**_1. Pretty Baby - Blondie_**

**_2. Take My Breath Away - 98 Degrees_**

**_3. Somewhere I Belong – Linkin Park_**

**_4. She Don´t Know Me – Bon Jovi_**

HOME  CHAPTER INDEX  CONTINUE


	4. 4

Ode to Titanic: A musical experience

Chapter Four 

Voices. That was all they were. Voices. She couldn't take it anymore! She had to end it. Not only the annoying voices. But the annoying life she had been leading for years now. It was all meaningless. Meaningless and boring. Pushing away from the table, she took off at a fast run. She didn't know how long she ran. The only thing she cared about was getting away from the life she hated. To find a way to end it all. Before she knew it, she was at the stern of the ship, looking down at the black ocean. 

"Come," the water seemed to beckon. "Come. I'm a perfect escape from them. Come. Drown in me."

Crawling over the rail, hanging on with shaking hands. She looked down into the ocean, offering her a sweet escape. She didn't notice the young man coming up from behind.

"Don't do it," He held out a hand, his blue eyes full of recognition and worry. It was the boy from down in steerage. She could never forget those blue eyes. 

Rose: _Life's a show and we all play a part  
And when the music starts,  
We open up our hearts  
  
It's all right if some things come out wrong.  
We'll sing a happy song  
And you can sing along.  
  
Where's there's life,  
There's hope.  
Every day's  
A gift.  
Wishes can  
Come true.  
Whistle while  
You work.  
So hard  
All day.  
  
To be like other girls  
To fit in this glittering world.  
Don't give me songs.  
Don't give me songs.  
  
Give me something to sing about.  
I need something to sing about.  
  
Life's a song  
You don't get to rehearse.  
And every single verse  
Can make it that much worse.  
  
Still my friends  
Don't know why I ignore  
The million things or more  
I should be dancing for.  
  
All the joy  
Life sends.  
Family  
And friends.  
All the twists  
And bends  
Knowing that  
It ends.  
Well that  
Depends…  
  
On if they let you go,  
On if they know enough to know  
  
That when you bow  
You leave the crow d._

_So give me something to sing about.  
Please give me something._

Jack: _Life's not a song.  
Life isn't bliss.  
Life is just this.  
It's living.  
You'll get along.  
The pain that you feel  
Only can heal  
By living.  
You have to go on living.  
So that one of us is living._

"Come on. You don't want to do this," Jack held out his hand, hoping that Rose would take it. He was relieved when she smiled and gripped his hand with hers. She had changed her mind. She wanted to live.

Rose: _I touch the fire and it freezes me_

Jack: _I die_

Rose: _I look into it and it's black_

Jack: _So many years ago_

Rose: _Why can't I feel, I just want heal…_

With Jack's help, she stepped to come back over the railing, but her foot slipped on the back of her dress and soon she's dangling over the ocean, facing certain death. But Jack was still there, clutching her arm with both of his hands, determined to pull her up as Rose desperately struggled to grab one of the rails with her free hand. Her long dress prevented her from getting any hold on the deck and she let out a shriek when she once again lost her hold on the rail. 

When she looked up again, she finally noticed Jack who was yelling at her, trying to get her attention.

"Listen!", he shouted again and again until she was finally actually listening. 

"I've got you! I won't let go!"

Rose gazed into Jack's piercing eyes which seemed to penetrate her once again, just like they had done that afternoon. 

Rose: 

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without   
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
_Jack: 

_All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
But you were there in front of me  
  
_Rose:

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems  
I've got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul   
  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong  
Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
  
Bring me to life_

With all his strength, Jack finally managed to get Rose over the railing and together they fell onto the deck ground, Jack slightly on top of her. But Rose´s accident didn't remain unnoticed. Hearing Rose´s desperate screams, Quartermaster Rowe immediately rushed to the stern, just to find Jack and Rose in a very unambiguous situation. 

"Here you, stand back! Don't move an inch!" he yelled at Jack and before Jack even knew what was happening, Cal Hockley was rushing towards him, grabbing his collar.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée?! Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?!" he demanded to know, but Rose immediately grabbed his arm, begging him to stop.

"Cal, stop! It was an accident." 

Cal eyed her with a perplexed expression on his face.

"An accident?"

"Yes," Rose replied, almost laughing at her silliness to make her story seem credible. "It was... stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped. I was leaning way over, to see the... ah...propellers. I slipped, but Mister Dawson here saved me and he almost went over himself."

She searched Jack's eye contact and noticed the slight confusion in his face. 

"You wanted…she wanted to see the propellers!" she heard Cal exclaim and she didn't miss the amused tone in his voice.

He put his arms around her shoulders in an unpleasant way and led her away from the meanwhile gathered crowd. 

"Let's get you in. You're freezing." He told her, but he was stopped when he heard someone clear his throat. Colonel Gracie who had joined the little crowd pointed towards Jack.

"Ah...perhaps a little something for the boy?" he asked since Jack actually seemed to have saved Rose´s life. Cal turned around and first gazed at the Colonel and then at Jack. With a smarmy grin, he stepped closer to Jack who was still staring at him distrustfully. 

"Oh, right. Mr. Lovejoy. A twenty should do it."

Rose let out a little laugh and turned around to face him. 

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" she asked in an almost amused tone and Cal stared at her once again with that familiar superior expression. 

"Rose is displeased. Mmm...what to do?" He turned back to Jack.

"Mister Dawson…perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?" He suppressed a malicious grin as he imagined the scene in front of his inner eyes. Jack, the ragged steerage rat in the middle of the fancy first class world? What a nice opportunity to have some fun. 

Jack, however, was gladly willing to accept the challenge and, looking at Rose once again, he raised his chin. 

"Sure. Count me in." 

He saw Cal grabbing Rose´s arm again and slowly but firmly leading her back inside. Rose took one last thankful look at Jack, a thankful and adoring look since he didn't reveal what had really been happening. 

When Lovejoy passed him, Jack stopped him, asking for a cigarette. Lovejoy smoothly pulled out his cigarette case and Jack grabbed not just one but two and stuck one behind his ear.

"You'll want to tie those," Lovejoy pointed to Jack's shoes which were still unlaced from his attempt to convince Rose not to jump. 

„Interesting that the young lady slipped so mighty all of a sudden and you still had time to take of your jacket and shoes."

Jack ignored the satisfied grin on Lovejoy´s face who finally left him and concentrated on Rose´s image instead. He was thrilled and more than willing to see her again, but at the same time he was extremely uncertain. He knew now that Rose was desperate and he was eager to find some was to make her realize that she had to save herself. But he laughed at the unbelievable thought that he, he of all, might be able to show her some way out of her world. But…hadn't she sung to him when she was dangling over the ocean? 

_Without your love darling, you are the life among the dead…_

He turned around to walk back inside, still confused what he should think.

Absentmindedly, he began to sing.

_You can´t manufacture a miracle  
The silence was pitiful - that day  
And love is getting too cynical  
Passion's just physical - these days  
You analyse everyone you meet  
But get no sign - the loving kind  
Every night you admit defeat  
And cry yourself  
  
If you can´t wake up in the morning  
´Cause your bed lies vacant at night  
If you're lost, hurt, tired or lonely  
Can´t control it - try as you might  
May you find that love that won´t leave you  
May you find it by the end of the day  
You won´t be lost, hurt, tired and lonely  
Something beautiful will come your way  
  
The DJ said on the radio  
Life should be stereo - each day  
And the past that cast the unsuitable  
Instead of some kind of beautiful  
You just couldn't wait  
All your friends think you're satisfied  
But they can´t see your soul, no, no, no  
Forgot the time feeling petrified  
When they lived alone  
  
If you can´t wake up in the morning  
`Cause your bed lies vacant at night  
If you're lost, hurt, tired or lonely  
Can´t control it - try as you might  
May you find that love that won´t leave you  
May you find it by the end of the day  
You won´t be lost, hurt, tired and lonely  
Something beautiful will come your way  
  
(It´ll come your way)  
(It´ll come your way) Some kind of beautiful  
(It´ll come your way) Some kind of beautiful  
(It´ll come your way) Some kind of beautiful  
(it'll come your way)  
  
All your friends think you're satisfied  
But they can´t see your soul, no, no, no  
Forgot the time feeling petrified  
When they lived alone  
  
If you can´t wake up in the morning  
`Cause your bed lies vacant at night  
If you're lost, hurt, tired or lonely  
Can´t control it - try as you might  
May you find that love that won´t leave you  
May you find it by the end of the day  
You won´t be lost, hurt, tired and lonely  
Something beautiful will come your way  
You won´t be lost, hurt, tired and lonely  
Something beautiful will come your way…_

***********

**Songs: **

**1. Life's A Song - Buffy and Spike**

**2. CODA - Buffy and Spike**

**3. Evanescence – Bring Me To Life**

**4. Robbie Williams – Something Beautiful **

HOME  CHAPTER INDEX  CONTINUE


	5. 5

Ode to Titanic: A musical experience

Chapter Five 

Rose sat at her vanity dresser, brushing her hair and listening to her favorite music box, as she got lost in thoughts of the young man that had saved her life. She'll be seeing him again tomorrow. She couldn't believe it. Of course, she knew it was all a joke to Cal. An attempt to embarrass, not only the young man but herself as well. But she couldn't wait to look into those wonderful blue eyes again. To be the object of their attention. Sighing, she placed the brush back on the table and jumped when Cal spoke up from the doorway.

"I know you've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why," He stepped into the room and leaned over her as he withdrew a long jewelry box from behind his back. 

Rose sighed. Another necklace. She has a thousand necklaces from him already. Couldn't he give her something new as a gift? Like a real interest in her thoughts. Maybe even a book? 

"I was going to wait to give you this at the engagement gala, but I see now is the time. I hope this expresses my feelings for you," He opened the box and Rose gasped in shock. She had read about this necklace in her history lessons. She had seen it only once in a museum. 

Cal smiled with satisfaction at Rose's reaction. He was hoping for that. He lifted the necklace out of the box and drapped it over Rose's neck. 

"It's le ´Coeur de la mer´," Rose gasped.

"Yes. The Heart Of The Ocean. From the jewel crown of King Lewis the fourteenth. It's meant for royalty Rose, and we are royalty."

Rose lightly touched the blue stone, trying to think of ways to tell him that she couldn't accept it. It was too much. "It's overwhelming."  
Cal smiled and got down on one knee. "Ah open your heart to me Rose. I can never deny you…if you don't deny me."

Being met with silence, Cal got up as music began to play.

Cal: _You've been dreaming, just one dream  
Nearly all your life  
Hoping, scheming, just one theme:  
Will you be a wife?  
Will you be some he-man's property?  
Good news! That he-man's me!  
This equation, girl plus man  
Doesn't help just you  
On occasion, women can  
Have their uses too  
Mainly to extend the fam'ly tree  
Pumpkin, extend with me!  
We'll be raising sons galore_

Rose: _Inconceivable!_

Cal: _Each built six foot four!_

Rose: _Unbelievable!_

Cal: _Each stuffed with every Caledon gene!_

Rose: _I'm not hearing this!_

Cal: _You'll be keeping house with pride!_

Rose: _Just incredible!_

Cal: _Oh so gratified_

Rose: _So unweddable!_

Cal: _That you are a part of this idyllic scene_

_Picture this: A rustic hunting lodge,   
my latest kill roasting over the fire,  
my little wife massaging my feet, while  
the little ones play on the floor with the dogs.  
We'll have six or seven!_

Rose: _Dogs?_

Cal: _No, Rose! Strapping boys...like me!_

Rose: _Imagine that!_

Cal: _I can see that we will share  
All that love implies  
We shall be a perfect pair  
Rather like my thighs  
You are face to face with destiny!  
All roads lead to...  
The best things in life are...  
All's well that ends with me!  
Escape me? There's no way  
Certain as "Do, Re,"  
Rose, when you marry..._

_So Rose, what would it be?  
Is it "yes", or is it "oh, yes"?_

Rose: _I...I just don't deserve you!_

Cal: _Who does?  
ME!_

"Well think about what you have to look forward too. I'm expected back in the smoking room. Good night Sweetpea," Cal pinched her cheek before sweeping out of the room.

Rose rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was marry that pompous jerk. There had to be a way out of this. There just had to be.

Rose: _Is he gone? Oh, can you imagine? He asked me to marry him.  
Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless . . .  
"Madame Caledon!"  
Can't you just see it?  
"Madame Caledon!"  
His "little wife", ugh!  
No sir! Not me!  
I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life!  
I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned_

Hmmm. Someone to understand? To sympathize and probably help her get out of this gilded cage she's been trapped in for so long? Hmmm…then she knew. Of course. It made perfect sense. He was of course her knight in shining armor. She just had to find him tomorrow before they go to dinner. She'll tell him her plight and perhaps they can come up with some ideas. Feeling at peace for the first time in months, Rose went to bed and dreamt of blue eyes and hair of spun gold and a strong warm hand pulling her to freedom. 

******************************

The next morning. The sun was shining brightly above Jack and Rose who were walking around the first class deck, deeply absorbed in a conversation. Rose had sought Jack out since she truly owed him a thank you. She hadn't even come to thank him last night. But now, she was listening attentively to Jack who was telling her about how he had grown up and left home. 

"Well, I've been on my own since I've been fifteen, since my folks died," he went on, grabbing sketch book he used to carry around tightly in his hand. "I didn't have any brothers or sisters in that part of the country. So I headed out there and I haven't been back since. See, you could call me a tumbleweed, blowing in the wind," he grinned and Rose lightly laughed at that expression. Jack cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, Rose," he began again, "we've walked a mile on this deck and talked about how great the weather's been and how I grew up, but…I reckon that's now why you came to talk to me, is it?" 

Rose fumbled with her fingers, suddenly nervous at what she was going to say. 

"Mister Dawson, I…," 

"Jack," he interrupted her, calming her nervousness down a bit.

"Jack…I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for…for pulling me back but for your discretion."

"You´re welcome." Jack nodded understandingly, making it impossible for Rose to keep what she really wanted to tell him."

"Look…I know what you must be thinking," she suddenly burst out, surprised at her own directness. "Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?"

Jack stopped walking and looked at her seriously. "No, no, that's not what I was thinking," he replied honestly, making Rose frown slightly. "What I was thinking was what could have happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out." 

Rose looked at him, not bothering to keep her emotions at bay.

"Well, it was everything," she admitted frankly, putting her hands on the railing, letting her eyes survey the ocean. "My whole life and all the people in it. And the emptiness in my life, plunging ahead in me, powerless to stop it." She showed him her engagement ring and Jack let out a slight laugh.

"Gawd, look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom."

Rose went on, not being confused by his remark. 

"Five hundred invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia's society will be there. And all the while I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up."

She turned to face him again, looking straight into his eyes.

Soft piano music was played.

Rose: _You look at me and see the girl   
  
Who lives inside the golden world   
  
But don't believe   
  
That's all there is to see   
  
You'll never know the real me   
  
  
  
She smiles through a thousand tears   
  
And harbors adolescent fears   
  
She dreams of all   
  
That she can never be   
  
She wades in insecurity   
  
  
  
Don't say   
  
She takes it all for granted   
  
I'm well aware of all I have   
  
Don't think that I am disenchanted   
  
Please understand   
  
  
  
It seems as though I've always been   
  
Somebody outside looking in   
  
Well here I am   
  
For all of them to bleed   
  
But they can't take my heart from me   
  
And they can't bring me to my knees   
  
They'll never know the real me_

Jack looked at her for some time.

"Do you love him?" he suddenly asked her and Rose just stared at him, perplexed.

"Pardon me?" she gasped.

"Do you love him?" Jack casually repeated his question. Rose let out a slight laugh.

"You´re being very rude," she answered him, unable to believe the obvious impudence behind this question. "You shouldn't be asking me this."

"Well, it's a simple question. Do you love that guy or not?" Jack urged to know, making Rose gasp again. Jack's straightforwardness was way too much for her.

"This is absurd!" Rose simply replied, trying to avoid the question. "You don´t know me, I don´t know you and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude, uncouth and presumptuous and I am leaving now. "She was now almost laughing hysterically and shook Jack's hand firmly in an attempt to say good-bye, but Jack just kept on smiling at her. 

"Jack, Mister Dawson," she began again, "it's been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you and now I have thanked you."

"And you've insulted me," Jack interrupted her, giggling and Rose held her breath. "Well…you deserved it," she stated.

"Right."

"Right." 

When Rose still didn't leave, he reminded her, still smiling mischievously. 

"I thought you were leaving," he grinned."

"I am," Rose laughed, turning around to leave, but suddenly stood still again. She turned to Jack.

"Wait! This is my part of the ship. You leave!" she exclaimed, but Jack just laughed loudly.

"Well, well, well…now who's being rude?"

Rose stared at him wide-eyed, not knowing what to say. Her gaze suddenly turned to Jack's sketchbook

"What's this stupid thing you're carrying around?" she hissed, grabbing the book and sitting down on one of the deck chairs.

"So, what are you, an artist or something?" She opened it and gasped when she glanced at the first drawing.

"Well…these are rather good," she said and Jack sat down next to her. He ran his hand through his hair while Rose was looking through the other sketches. 

"These are very good, actually. Jack, this is exquisite work." 

"Well, they didn't think too much of them in old Paree," he replied, looking down at his works. 

"Paris?" Rose was perplexed and Jack simply nodded. 

"Well, you do get around. For a poor…well…a guy of…limited means," she stuttered, trying to stay calm despite the nude drawings in front of her. And after all, she didn't mean to appear too forward, but Jack just kept up his enchanting smile (which could enchant and make every girl calm down, btw…-author's note. ;-)). 

"Come on, a poor guy, you can say it," he casually replied.

Rose continued looking at the drawing, completely absorbed in their gorgeousness. "And these were drawn from life?" she wanted to know, indicating to some other nude-girls-drawings and jack just grinned again.

"Well, that's one of the great things about Paris. Lots of girls are willing to take their clothes of."

Rose let out a slight laugh again and looked back at Jack.

"You have a gift Jack," she told him, sighing lightly. "You do. You see people."

"I see you," he said, his eyes piercing her.

Rose smiled broadly and lifted her head proudly. "And?" 

"You wouldn´t have jumped."

Rose´s smile broke down and she stared at him, being perplexed once again. She finally realized that he was right.

*********************************

Some time later. Jack and Rose were standing at the railing, surveying the ocean. Jack was telling her everything about his earlier life.

"…so I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica and sketched portraits there for ten cents a piece."

Rose let her eyes travel over the ocean, sighing lightly, almost seeming absentminded.

"Why can´t I be like you, Jack. Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it." She pointed to the horizon which seemed do far away and Jack glanced at her, his eyes sparkling.

"Alright, we're going," he simply stated, making Rose laugh lightly. 

"We'll drink cheap beer and go on the rollercoaster until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach... right in the surf. But you have to ride like a cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff."

Rose looked at him, quite uncertain. "You mean…one leg on each side? Can you show me?"

"Sure, if you like." He replied, his eyes sparkling even more.

"You'll teach how to ride like a man." Rose went on, barely controlling her amusement. 

"And how to chew tobacco like a man," Jack added.

"And…how to spit like a man!" Rose laughed, receiving one of Jack's perplexed looks.

"They didn't show you that in finishing school?" He seemed to be seriously surprised and he just grabbed her hand dragging her towards the railing.

Jack and Rose (starting to sing): 

_We are taking it easy  
  
Bright and breezy  
  
We are living it up  
  
Just fine and dandy  
  
  
We are caught in a haze  
  
On the lazy summer days  
  
Spending all of our nights just  
  
A-laughing and kissing, yeah  
  
  
And it really doesn't matter if we don't eat  
  
And it really doesn't matter if we never sleep  
  
No it really doesn't matter, really doesn't matter at all   
  
  
Cause we are so young now  
  
We are so young, so young now  
  
And when tomorrow comes   
  
We'll just do it all again  
  
  
We are chasing the moon  
  
Just running wild and free  
  
We are following through  
  
Every dream and every need  
  
  
And it really doesn't matter if we don't eat  
  
And it really doesn't matter if we get no sleep  
  
No it really doesn't matter, really doesn't matter at all  
  
  
Cause we are so young now  
  
We are so young, so young now  
  
And when tomorrow comes  
  
We'll just do it all again_

_We are so young now  
  
We are so young, so young now_

_And when tomorrow comes_

_We'll just do it all again…_

----------------_  
  
_**Songs:**

**1. *ME - from Beauty and the Beast musical**

**2. *Belle (reprise) - Beauty and the Beast**

*words have been changed just a little to fit the situations

3. Mariah Carey – Looking In

4. The Corrs – So Young

HOME  CHAPTER INDEX  CONTINUE


	6. 6

Ode to Titanic: A musical experience

Chapter Six 

After having fun showing Rose how to spit, Jack met Ruth and more first class women. But it was the famous Molly Brown that took Jack under her arm and loaned him a tuxedo that she had brought for his son, to wear to dinner that night.

Right now, he was practicing first class greetings when Rose descended the stairs, holding back her laughter at the sight of Jack pretending to shake hands. His eyes widened in wonder as she descended the stairs. He had never seen a lovelier sight. He slowly approached her and took her hand and gently kissed it.

"I saw that in a Nickelodeon once and always wanted to do that," He laughed. Rose just giggled and took his arm. Together, they approached Ruth and Cal, who were busy in conversation with another couple.

"Darling. You remember Jack Dawson, don't you?" Rose lightly touched her fiancé's arms.

Cal's arms widened in surprise. The change in Jack had certainly shocked him. Where on earth did the boy get the tuxedo? "Dawson? Why you can almost pass for a gentleman."

Jack smiled and shrugged. "Almost."

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Rose took him aside and began pointing out different men and women, giving him the low down on each one. He didn't say a word. Just stood there with a smile and enjoyed her warm breath whispering in his ear. So far, this was the best night of his life. 

"Care to escort a lady?" Molly walked up behind the young people, a bright smile lighting up her face. 

"Why certainly," Jack, held out his free arm for Molly to take. 

"So Rose, have you shared the secrets of greeting people?"

Rose frowned. "What do you mean?"

Molly laughed. She should have known. Rose being a city girl didn't have a clue about greeting people either. It was up to Molly to teach them both. "Just do what I do. You look them in the eye. Nod your head like so, and say

Molly: _How do you do? _

Jack: _Mighty pretty greeting,_

Rose: _How do you do? _

Molly: _Say it when yer meeting,  
How do you do? With everyone repeating_,

Jack: _Pretty good sure as yer born._

_What goes up is sure to come down,   
a penny lost is _

Rose: _A penny found  
I'll howdy you, you howdy back,_

Jack: _this for that and tit for tat.  
How do you do? _

Rose: _Fine how are u?   
How ya com on? _

Jack: _Pretty good sure as yer born_

Molly: _You've got it! Stop jumpin brer rabbit, you'll run outta breath,   
now sit down and calm yerself?  
The grasshopper jumps, so do da fleas, _

Rose: _I do what I like,_

Jack: _And I suits me._

(The trio comes upon the Astors)

Rose: _How do ya do?_

JJ Astor: _Fine how are u?_

Molly: _How ya come on?_

Jack: _Pretty good sure as yer born _

Jack was a hit. No one suspected that he was really a steerage passenger. Finally they reached their table and sat down to dine. Ruth, having enough of the secretive glances Rose and Jack shared, decided to blow the whole charade.

"So Mr. Dawson. How is Steerage? I heard it's rather nice on this ship," Ruth smiled like the fox that ate the canary. Rose wanted to kill her mother and Cal was grateful. It looked as if he was going to have his fun after all.

"The best I've seen mam. Hardly any rats," Jack smiled, not really bothered by the truth. Why should he be? He was what he was. If these people were bothered by it…that was their problem.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from the third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancée last night," Cal explained, ready for the shenanigans. 

"Mr. Dawson is quite the fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today," Rose smiled over at Jack, wanting to help him save face. 

Rose and I different in our tastes of fine art," Cal snorted, wanting to shoot Rose's praise down. He looked at Jack. "Not to impune your work, sir."

Jack shrugged. No offense by the comment, but the dimming of the fire in Rose's eyes when Cal dismissed her compliment. 

"However do you have means to travel?" Ruth asked, taking a bite out of a cracker.

"Well I work my way from place to place. Odd jobs and tramp steamers and such. But my current address is the RMS Titanic and after that I'm on Gods good well."

Ruth frowned derisively. Her voice was full of displeasure. "And you find that rootless existence appealing."

Jack thought over it and came up with his conclusion. "Why yes mam, I do. I have everything I need here with me. Air in my lungs, a fresh sheet of paper. The other night I was sleeping under a bridge and now, here I am. On the grandest ship in the world, having champagne with you fine people. Life's short and I don't plan on missing a moment of it. You never know what cards you're going to get dealt. So I live by what my father always told me. Make each day count."

(Music begins)

Jack: _High times, hard times  
Sometimes the living is sweet  
And sometimes there's nothing to eat  
But I always and on my feet  
So when there's dry times  
I wait for high times and then  
I put on my best  
And I stick out my chest  
And I'm off to the races again!   
  
My good friend the mayor, he called me today  
He said all the voters are turning away  
"Help me," he cried, "or they'll give me the axe!"(Swings imaginary ax)  
I said, "Your Honor, you've got to relax..." Everybody!   
  
_Everyone: _High times, hard times  
Sometimes the living is sweet  
And sometimes there's nothing to eat  
But I always land on my feet  
So when there's dry times  
I wait for high times and then  
I put on my best  
And I stick out my chest  
And I'm off to the races again!   
_  
Jack: (Stands behind Cal) _So your old lady don't love you no more  
So you're afraid there's a wolf at your door  
So you got street rats that scream in your ear   
  
_Rose: _You win some, you lose some, my dear!_

Everyone: _Oh, high times, hard times  
Sometimes the living is sweet  
And sometimes there's nothing to eat  
But I always land on my feet  
So when there's dry times  
I wait for high times and then  
I put on my best  
And I stick out my chest  
And I'm off to the races again! _

Jack: _I put on my best  
And I stick out my chest_

Everyone: And I'm off

Jack: And I'm off  
Everyone: And I'm off to the races again

******************************

Slightly nervously, Rose looked up at Jack who was standing on top of the grand staircase. She was still clutching the small piece of paper in her hand which he had given to her, unnoticed by anyone. "Make it count. Meet me at the clock", it read.

He had his back to her, nevertheless he noticed her as she slowly went upstairs. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Want to go to a real party?" he asked.

The scene abruptly changed. 

The third class general room was crowded with multicultural steerage passengers and filled with Irish folk music.

Rose was sitting at a table, drinking delicious Irish Guinness Beer (which is really delicious as I can confirm – author B. ;-)) and clapping her hand as she watched Jack dancing with little Cora Cartmell. 

The band stopped playing for a moment and Jack stepped towards Rose. He held his hand out toward Rose, smiling. 

"Come on," he urged, but Rose was just staring at him, her own smile fading.

"What?...", she stuttered in a nervous tone of voice, but he just took her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Come on, we'll dance," he simply stated, taking her right hand in his left and sliding his other hand to her back. Rose swallowed excitedly, looking up at him. 

"I can´t do this. I don´t know the steps."

"Neither do I," Jack laughed when the music started again. "Just move with me. Don´t think!" he shouted.

He slightly began to rap. 

Jack: _Look, if you had one shot or one opportunity_

_To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment_

_Would you capture it or just let it slip?_

His tone of voice changed and he began to sing.

Jack: _Look around everywhere you turn is heartache _(but not here actually)   
_It's everywhere that you go   
You try everything you can to escape   
The pain of life that you know   
When all else fails and you long to be   
Something better than you are today   
I know a place where you can get away   
It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so _

_Come on vogue   
Let your body move to the music   
Hey, hey, hey   
Come on, vogue   
Let your body go with the flow   
You know you can do it   
  
All you need is your own imagination   
So use it that's what it's for   
Go inside for your own inspiration   
Your dreams will open the door   
It makes no difference if you're black or white,   
If you're a boy or a girl   
If the music is pumping it will give you new life   
You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it   
  
Come on vogue   
Let your body move to the music   
Hey, hey, hey   
Come on, vogue   
Let your body go with the flow   
You know you can do it _

_Beauty is where you find it   
Not just where you bump and grind it   
Soul is in the musical   
That's where I feel so beautiful   
Magical, life is a ball   
So get up on the dance floor_

_Vogue _

He stopped singing and stared rapping instead.

Jack: _You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment you own it you better never let it go, oh  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
Cuz opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo  
You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment you own it you better never let it go, oh  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
Cuz opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo  
You better_

_You can do anything you set your mind to…_

******************************

The next day. The sun was shining brightly and Rose was listening just with one ear when Mr. Andrews guided her mother, Cal and herself around, showing them all the important and interesting ship areas. She remembered what has happened the morning during breakfast. Cal had gone mad since he had found out where she had been the night before. Of course he had had his damn manservant follow her. She had never seen him getting a violent outburst before.

And she remembered the scene in her suite that morning. Her mother had helped her getting dressed. And she has actually forbidden Rose to see Jack again. As is emphasizing her words, she had tied up Rose´s corset especially tightly and using her well-known egoistical tears. Of course her she also had had to mention the fact that all their money was gone. But Rose had gotten more and more annoyed. 

Now she was listening to Mr. Andrews who was telling them something about the number of boats up on deck. 

"Mr. Andrews," she interrupted him. "I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard."

About half, actually," he replied, smiling at her. "Rose, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here." 

He gestured along the boat deck. 

"But it was thought... by some... that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was over-ruled."

"Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship!" cal exclaimed, slapping the side of a boat with his cane. 

"Sleep soundly, young Rose," Mr. Andrews told her, noticing the concerned and uncertain expression on her face. "I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need."

They continued their way along the deck, Rose slowly following them. She was about to fasten her steps when she felt someone drag her arm, turning her around. She faced Jack who was wearing a black coat and a hat. He had been leaning against one of the boats and now he was grasping her arm, silently motioning for her to follow him. He led her into the nearby gym and closed the door behind him. He took off his hat as she slightly leaned against the window frame. 

"Jack," she breathed. "This is impossible. I can´t see you." She was about to turn to the door again, but Jack held her back.

"I need to talk to you," he begged her and she leaned back on the window frame again. 

"Jack," she began again. "I'm engaged. I'm marrying Cal. I love Cal."

Jack slightly sighed and looked at her as if she had just told him the most implausible thing of the world.

"Rose, you're no picnic...you're a spoiled little brat even. But under that, you're the most amazingly astounding, wonderful girl I've ever known and…"

"Jack, I…"she tried to interrupt his painfully honest words. Actually, she had never met anyone as honest as Jack was in her life. But she was not used to people expressing their feeling as he did. 

"No wait, let me try to get this out. You´re amazing," he started again, fumbling with his words. 

"Listen. I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket and I've nothing to offer you and I know that. But I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can´t turn away without knowing you'll be alright. That's all that I want."

"I´ll be fine, I´ll be fine. Really." Rose tries to assure him, but inside she was fighting her tears. Even she herself didn't believe her own words. 

"Really?" Jack asked, but the tone of his voice revealed that he highly doubted her words.

"I don´t think so," he replied. "They've got you trapped, Rose. And you gonna die if you don´t break free, maybe not right away because you're strong, but…" he lowered his voice and softly placed his right hand on her cheek. "Sooner or later that fire that I love about you, Rose, that fire is gonna burn out." 

Rose felt her urge to push him away slowly fade away. She realized that he was right. He seemed to know everything about her.

She began to sing.

Rose: 

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away _

Jack: 

_I didn't know that it was so cold and_

_You needed someone_

_To show you the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out_

_That when the tide comes_

_I'd take you away_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

Rose:

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry, hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

Jack: 

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me you know I'll be there, yeah_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

For a brief moment, Rose had been overwhelmed by her emotions. She had been so much impressed by Jack's honesty that she had allowed herself to reveal her true feelings in front of him. But now, she just shook her head. This was impossible. She couldn't just leave her old life like this. Or could she? 

"It's not up to you to save me, Jack," she sated, lifting her chin in order to appear more self-conscious than she actually was. 

"You´re right," Jack whispered. "Only you can do that."

Rose reluctantly pushed Jack's hand away and stood tall in front of him. She felt confused, uncertain and overwhelmed at the same time.

"I have to go back. Leave me alone," she told him, turning towards the door and the next second she was gone.

She had been on the verge of tears, Jack could see that, but she had pushed him away again. Sighing, he leaned against the window, staring at the door, where she had once again disappeared from his life, for a long time. 

-----------------

**Songs:**

**1. How Do You Do? - Lyrics from "The Song of the South" soundtrack**

**2. High Times, Hard Times - Lyrics from "Newsies" soundtrack**

**3. combination: Madonna - "Vogue" and Eminem – "Lose Yourself"**

**4. Michelle Branch - "All You Wanted"**

HOME  CHAPTER INDEX  CONTINUE

_  
  
_


	7. 7

Ode to Titanic: A musical experience

Chapter Seven 

Jack stood at the bow of the ship, his thoughts full of Rose. He couldn't believe that she was going to stay in that gilded cage of hers…after all they did together…after all they sang to one another. She had practically begged him to rescue her…and then…she just turned away and went back to them. But why? He had thought she had felt the same for him that he had felt for her. Or…was she only playing games with him? Was he just a last minute fling before her wedding to Cal? If so…then he was dead to her as of now. The next time he saw her…he'll send her away. Tell her to let him rest in peace.

Jack: _I died   
So many years ago   
But you can make me feel  
Like it isn't so   
And why you come to be with me   
I think I finally know   
mmm-mmm   
  
You're scared   
Ashamed of what you feel   
And you can't tell the ones you love   
You know they couldn't deal   
Whisper in a dead man's ear   
It doesn't make it real   
That's great  
  
But I don't wanna play   
'Cause being with you touches me   
More than I can say   
And since I'm only dead to you   
I'm saying stay away and   
Let me rest in peace   
  
Let me rest in peace   
Let me get some sleep   
Let me take my love and bury it   
In a hole 6-foot deep   
I can lay my body down   
But I can't find my, sweet release   
So let me rest in peace   
  
You know,   
You got a willing slave   
And You just love to play the thought  
That you might misbehave   
But Till you do,  
I'm telling you   
Stop visiting my grave   
Let me rest in peace   
  
I know I should go   
But I follow you like a man possessed   
There's a traitor here beneath my breast   
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed   
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest   
but I can see you're unimpressed   
So leave me be and  
  
Let me rest in peace   
Let me get some sleep   
Let me take my love and bury it   
In a hole 6-foot deep   
I can lay my body down   
But I can't find my sweet release   
Let me rest in peace   
Why won't you   
Let me rest in peace?_

"Jack?" 

He turned to find Rose staring at him, her eyes shining with what looked like joy and resolve. He didn't know what to say to her. Did she hear his song? Was she back to play some more with his heart. Tell her to go away. Tell her that you never want to see her again Dawson. But he said none of those things. He couldn't turn her away. He just couldn't. So here he was. Rose's steerage puppet. What string was she going to pull next?

"I changed my mind," Rose smiled slightly, a bit nervous. He had seemed so angry in his song. She had hoped that maybe he could look at her and see her sincerity. That she really did want to be with him. No one but him, and leave her world behind. She grew even more nervous, unable to read his expression. What was he thinking? Nervously, she cleared her throat. "They told me that you might be up here…"

"Shhh," He quieted her. He reached out his hand and she took it, relief filling her being. He forgave her rash decision earlier. "Close your eyes."

Trusting him, Rose did so, all the time, wondering what was going on. She sucked in a nervous breath as Jack slipped behind her. 

"Step upon the rail. Don't open your eyes. Keep them close. No peeking," Jack instructed.

Rose did so and was a bit relieved when Jack stepped up behind her, his warm body a wall of strength. He took her hands in his and leaned closer.

"Do you trust me?"

Rose nodded. Of course she did. "I trust you."

Slowly, Jack raised her hands to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ok. Open your eyes."

Rose did so and gasped at the whole new world before her. She was soaring above the ocean into the horizon, tinted with pink and lavender as the sun set. It was a wonderful feeling…a wonderful sight. "I'm flying. Jack…"

Jack: _I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide_

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
  
_Rose: _A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world   
With you_

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world_

Jack: _Don't you dare close your eyes_

Rose: _A hundred thousand things to see_

Jack: _Hold your breath- it gets better_

Rose: _I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be  
  
_Jack: _A whole new world_

Rose: _Every turn a surprise_

Jack: _With new horizons to pursue_

Rose: _Every moment gets better  
_  
Jack and Rose: _I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you  
_  
Jack: _A whole new world_

Rose: _A whole new world_

Jack: _That's where we'll be_

  
Rose: _That's where we'll be_

Jack: _A thrilling chase_

Rose: _A wonderous place_

Jack and Rose: _For you and me  
_  
They stare into each other's eyes and before they even knew what was happening, they were kissing, drowning in a world of their own, sailing off into a whole new world of freedom and love.  
  
*****

Jack and Rose walked hand in hand, their minds on nothing but each other. Jack didn't even notice they were deep into first class now. In fact, they were in the part that contained the suites. At first he was a bit nervous, not knowing what Rose had planned. But he then decided to do what he always did. Roll with the punches. Surely Rose knew where they were going and what they were going to do once they got there. All Jack needed to do was let her be the leader for once. But he wanted conversation. All the quiet was making him nervous. 

"Rose…you know how I grew up. How about you? What was your life like back in Philadelphia?" Jack asked, his eyes curious and full of love and longing. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Rose. He knew that he was seriously in love with her. 

Rose looked at Jack and shrugged. "You don't want to know about that Jack. It was boring. My life didn't get interesting until you came along."

Jack laughed, sure that she was yanking his chain. Her life up to now had to be interesting, full of balls and cortillions. Polo matches. Not that he found that stuff interesting, but it had to be fun for a girl like Rose. "Come on Rose. I told you my life story. Tell me yours."

"You won't give up will you?"

Jack only smiled and shook his head. "Tell me."

"Ok. Fine then," Rose gave in. "But don't say that I didn't warn you."

She turned to him as soft music began to play. 

Rose: _I lived my life in shadow   
Never the sun on my face   
It didn't seem so sad, though   
I figured that was my place   
Now I'm bathed in light   
Something just isn't right   
  
I'm under your spell   
How else could it be   
Anyone would notice me?   
It's magic, I can tell   
How you set me free   
Brought me out so easily   
  
I saw a world enchanted   
Spirits and charms in the air   
I always took for granted   
I was the only one there   
But your power shone   
Brighter than any I've known   
  
I'm under your spell   
Nothing I can do   
You just took my soul with you   
You worked your charm so well   
Finally, I knew   
Everything I dreamed was true   
  
You made me believe   
  
The moon to the tide   
I can feel you inside   
  
I'm under your spell   
Surging like the sea   
Wanting you so helplessly   
I break with every swell   
Lost in ecstasy   
Spread beneath my willow tree   
  
You make me com-plete   
You make me com-plete   
You make me com-plete   
You make me_

They reached her door, and Jack felt like touched and a bit conned. Rose had just told him how he affected her. Not exactly her life story. He was a bit disappointed.

"Rose sweetie…I meant you life be…"

"There was no life before you Jack. Only until you pulled me back over that railing did I truly begin to live. The rest of it…it's like a dream or something. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Jack nodded. He knew exactly what she had just said. She had told him her life as she saw it. Before him, there were only shadows. A mere semblance of a life. But now…she in full bloom. Her fire burning bright. 

Meanwhile, they had arrived at their aim. Rose opened one of the fancy doors in the large corridor and they stepped into the splendid suite. Jack was overwhelmed. He put his sketchbook, which Rose had told him to take with him, on one of the tables and began to study the room. 

"Will this light do? Artists need good light, right?" Rose asked from somewhere in the room and Jack turned around.

"That's true. I'm not used to working in such horrible conditions," he replied in a heavy but bad French accent, making Rose giggle. 

"Monet!" He suddenly exclaimed, rushing to one of the paintings that were leaning against the wall. 

"Do you know his work?" Rose appeared behind him, taking a look over his shoulder. She watched him as he lightly touched the colors of the picture. 

"Of course. Look at his use of color here, isn´t it great?" Rose smiled at him, glad that he actually seemed to share her passion for good art.

Jack stood up again, realizing that Rose was holding something in her hand now. She held it out to him and he took it, fascinated by the way it sparkled in the dim light of the suite. It was a necklace. Rose had actually given him the wedding-gift she had gotten from Cal.

"That's nice. What is it? A sapphire?"

"A diamond," Rose replied very matter-of-factly, feeling the nervousness growing inside her at the prospect of what she was going to ask him to do. "A very rare diamond."

Jack was still studying the diamond when she leaned a little closer, lowering her voice.

"Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls. Wearing this," she whispered and he just nodded, obviously not understanding the real meaning behind her words.

"Wearing only this." Rose smiled at him mischievously and Jack turned to her, confusion and surprise mixed in his gaze.

Rose smiled at him once again and disappeared into another room, closing the door behind her.

Jack's heart began to race and he nervously prepared the room. He shoved the divan around till it was in a more appropriate position and sat down on one of the chairs, opening his sketchbook and pencil folder. 

Suddenly the door opened again and Rose appeared, wearing a kimono. She took a few steps toward him, hiding her nervousness behind a mischievous smile.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll. And as a paying costumer," she handed him a dime, almost throwing it into his lap casually, making Jack grin, "I expect to get what I want."

She took a few steps back, her smile vanishing from her face. She looked at him more and more seriously and slowly took off her kimono, never taking her eyes off him. She let it fall to the ground and looked at him, her heart pounding like crazy.

She heard him gasp and during the next few seconds none of them knew what to say. Jack pointed towards the divan, still unable to speak, swallowing hard. Rose slowly moved to the couch, lying down. She didn't quite know how to pose and she nervously tried to find a somehow appropriate position. 

"Tell me when it looks right to you," she begged him, trying to hide the tenseness in her voice. She wanted to appear as casual and relaxed as possible, although also Jack couldn't hide his nervousness.

He gave her some instructions until Rose found a perfect position and Jack breathed in deeply. He let out a sharp breath until he was finally able to start to sketch.

He let his pencil travel across the paper, struggling to keep his fingers from shaking. Rose uttered teasing comments from time to time, slightly calming both of them down.

Jack slowly regained his professional concentration and he parted his lips as music began to play.

Jack: _Just one look into your eyes  
  
One look and I'm crying  
  
Cause you're so beautiful  
  
Just one kiss and I'm alive  
  
One kiss and I'm ready to die  
  
Cause you're so beautiful  
  
Just one touch and I'm on fire  
  
One touch and I'm crying  
  
Cause you're so beautiful  
  
Just one smile and I'm wild  
  
One smile and I'm ready to die  
  
Cause you're so beautiful  
  
Oh and you're so beautiful  
  
My Darling  
  
Oh you're so beautiful  
  
You're so beautiful  
  
Oh my Baby  
  
You're so beautiful  
  
And you're so beautiful  
  
Oh my Darling  
  
Oh my Baby  
  
And you're so beautiful_

After what seemed like forever, Jack finished the sketch with some last strokes. Rose got up and put on her kimono again, stepping behind Jack. She took a look at the paper and gasped. The drawing was even more fascinating than she had expected.

She thanked him in a whisper and Jack put the finished sketch into his pad, handing it out to her with a smile. Rose entered the other room again in order to get dressed and put the drawings and necklace back into the safe, but not without leaving a "personal" note to Cal. 

She finally entered the suite again, wearing a lavender dress and her hair hanging loosely down. 

Jack stepped back from the promenade deck, rubbing his hands. "It's getting cold." He breathed into his hands and gazed at her, mesmerized once again by her beauty. "You´re looking nice," he uttered, but a sudden noise made them turn to the door. Somebody was obviously about to enter the suite and Rose reacted quickly. She silently grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him through the door into the other room, closing the door as noiselessly as possible.

"Miss Rose?" they heard someone shout and Rose immediately recognized the voice. It was that awful Lovejoy-guy whom Cal must have sent to look for her. 

Jack and Rose made their way across the room until they reached another door. Rose opened it and they stepped into the corridor again, slightly smiling at each other and at the little game they seemed to be playing. They tried to act as normally as possible, but suddenly a door was opened and they turned around. Lovejoy appeared in the corridor, looking around till he finally saw them in a short distance in front of him. Rose tried to hold back her amused laughter, grabbing Jack's hand. 

"Come on, Jack!" She yelled and they started to run along the corridor, Lovejoy following them close behind. They kept running, almost laughing hysterically, when fast music began to play.

Jack and Rose: _Not gonna get us   
They're not gonna get us   
Not gonna get us   
Not gonna get us_

Jack: _Starting from here, let's make a promise   
You and me, let's just be honest   
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us   
Even the night that falls all around us _

Rose: _Soon there will be laughter and voices   
Beyond the clouds over the mountains   
We'll run away on roads that are empty   
Lights from the airfield shining upon you _

Jack and Rose: _Nothing can stop this, not now I love you   
They're not gonna get us,   
they're not gonna get us.   
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you   
They're not gonna get us,   
they're not gonna get us.   
  
Not gonna get us   
They´re not gonna get us _

Jack: _We'll run away, keep everything simple   
Night will come down, our guardian angel   
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty   
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us _

Rose: _My love for you, always forever   
Just you and me, all else is nothing   
Not going back, not going back there _

Jack and Rose: _They don´t understand,   
they don´t understand us_

_Not gonna get us   
They're not gonna get us   
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you   
They're not gonna get us,   
they're not gonna get us.   
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you   
They're not gonna get us,   
they're not gonna get us._

_Not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get us_

Jack and Rose were running till they reached the bank of elevators. They stormed into one, telling the Operator guy to quickly take them down. Still shocked at their behavior, the Operator took them down to F-deck where they stumbled out of the elevator. Their laughter made it hard for them to run and they rested for a second, leaning against a wall.

"Pretty tough for a valet, this fella. Seems to me like a cop." Jack gasped for air and Rose slightly leaned on his arm.

"I think he was," she laughed. The next second they had to start to run again. Lovejoy spotted them through a small window in the door that separated them from the corridor on the other side. He stormed toward the door, but Jack and Rose hurried around the corner, finding an unlocked door. They escaped, climbing down a ladder and reaching the boiler room. The heat was stifling and Jack grabbed Rose´s hand, dragging her along with him through the narrow alley. Some of the stokers watched them with a mixture of surprise and confusion, but before they even knew what was happening, Jack and Rose disappeared into the darkness. 

They slowed down since they reached another door. Jack opened the heavy steel entrance and they entered the cargo hold. The sudden cold was almost pleasant. Jack and Rose made their way through the hall when something caught Jack's eye.

"Look what we have here, huh?" he grinned and Rose followed him, smiling as she spotted the object. It was a beautiful, shiny, new Renault car and Jack let go of her hand as he examined the vehicle a little closer.

Rose teasingly cleared her throat, making Jack turn around. She was standing next to the car door, smiling at him mischievously. He grinned and opened the door for her, helping her to get into the car. 

"Thank you," she stated in a very noble, royal tone of voice and he closed the door behind her.

Jack jumped into the driver's seat, raising his chin in a mocking extravagant posture.

"Where to, miss?" he asked, imitating the typical British chauffeur tone of voice, making Rose laugh behind him. 

"To the stars", she whispered, reaching forward to pull him into the backseat. He landed right next to her, their fingers intertwined, and Jack took a deep breath.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, lowering his voice a little, and she just slightly shook her head. 

After kissing his fingers individually, she looked at him again, taking his right hand firmly into hers.

"Put your hands on me, Jack" she whispered to him and he kissed her deeply, making her slide down in the seat.

Endless moments later, Jack and Rose were lying as one, huddling together, mostly undressed.

Watching Rose´s beauty underneath him, Jack began to sing.

Jack: _We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you  
  
One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue_

_And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while  
  
Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland  
  
Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it  
  
You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while  
  
Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland  
  
Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
You look so good it hurts sometimes  
  
Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland…_

------------

**Songs:**

**1. "Let Me Rest in Peace" - Spike, Once More With Feeling Soundtrack**

**2. "A Whole New World" - Aladdin and Jasmine, Aladdin**

**3. "I'm Under Your Spell" – Tara, Once More With Feeling Soundtrack**

**4. HIM – "Beautiful"**

**5. t.A.T.u. – "Not Gonna Get Us"**

**6. John Mayer – "Your Body Is A Wonderland"**

HOME  CHAPTER INDEX  CONTINUE


	8. 8

Ode to Titanic: A musical experience

Chapter Eight 

While Jack was busy exploring the wonderland known as Rose, Cal and Lovejoy were in the smoking lounge. Lovejoy had just finished telling Cal how Rose and Jack escaped him. Angry Cal threw his glass of brandy against the wall and sat down to sulk. He had been made a fool of and that was something he couldn't forgive. 

Cal: _Who does she think she is?  
That girl has tangled with the wrong man!_

Lovejoy:  
_Darn right._

Cal:  
_No one says "no" to Caledon!  
Dismissed! Rejected!   
Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear._

Lovejoy: _More brandy sir?_

  
Cal: _What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced._

Lovejoy: _Who, you? Never! Sir, you've got to pull yourself together._

(Music begins to play)

Lovejoy: _Gosh it disturbs me to see you,   
Looking so down in the dumps  
Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Caledon  
Even when taking your lumps  
There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're ev'ryone's favorite guy  
Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why  
No one's slick as Caledon  
No one's quick as Caledon  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Caledon's  
For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on _

Lovejoy and Chorus: _No one's been like Caledon  
A king pin like Caledon  
_  
Lovejoy: _No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston_

Cal: _As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_

Lovejoy and Chorus: _My what a guy, that Caledon!  
Give five "hurrahs!"  
Give twelve "hip-hips!"_

  
Lovejoy: _Caledon is the best  
And the rest is all drips_

Chorus:  
_No one fights like Caledon  
Douses lights like Caledon_

Lovejoy:  
_In a wrestling match nobody bites like Caledon!_

  
First Class women: _For there's no one as burly and brawny_

Cal: _As you see I've got biceps to spare_

Lovejoy: _Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny_

Cal: _That's right! And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair_

Chorus:  
_No one hits like Caledon  
Matches wits like Caledon_

Lovejoy: _In a spitting match nobody spits like Caledon_

Cal: _I'm especially good at expectorating!  
Ptoooie!_

Chorus:  
_Ten points for Caledon!  
_  
Cal: _When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Ev'ry morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

Chorus: _Oh, ahhh, wow!  
My what a guy, that Caledon!  
No one shoots like Caledon  
Makes those beauts like Caledon_

Lovejoy: _Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Caledon_

Cal: _I use antlers in all of my decorating!_

Chorus: _My what a guy, Caledon!_

~*~

Laughing, Rose and Jack run out onto the deck. They had just escaped being captured and were in high spirits. They practically fell into each other's arms, trying their best to calm down. Rose's laughter finally died down as she looked into Jack's eyes, a realization hit her. She couldn't return to her first class world. She just couldn't. Not when she was so in love with Jack. She couldn't bear to be without him. So that only left her with one choice. Now silent, she placed a finger on Jack's smiling lips, entranced by the lapis lazuli color of his eyes. So blue…she had never seen eyes so deep of blue and so piercing. 

"When the ship docks…I'm getting off with you," She stated, searching his face for any negative emotion he may have. What if he didn't want her to come with him? What if this was just a fling for him? A making it count moment?

Jack couldn't believe his ears. She wanted to come with him…leave her world behind once and for all and live in glorious poverty with him. Was she insane? Had she lost her mind in the midst of their lovemaking? He hoped not. He hoped that Rose truly wanted this. "This is crazy."

Rose laughed, relieved at the pure joy in Jack's eyes, only dimmed by a bit of hesitancy. "I know. That's why I trust it."

In love and oblivious to the blow fate was about to deal them, Jack and Rose drowned in each other, getting lost in kisses and hugs. Unbeknownst to them, they were about to be dealt a bad hand in the pokergame of life.

Fleet, the lookout and a few crewmembers smiled as they noticed the young lovers, wishing that they had the same youthful thrill of true love. Rubbing his hands, Fleet looked straight ahead, wondering how he was going to spot anything remotely dangerous to ship when there was no moon and no wind and no binoculars. All he had was starlight. 

Jack and Rose pulled away from their kiss for a second. Rose looked up in Jack's eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I feel like singing."

Jack laughed. "Well do you know a song?

Rose smiled and nodded as music began to play.

Rose: _Autumn  
Shall we all meet in the Autumn?  
Golden and glowing by Autumn  
Shall we still be best of friends?  
Best of friends...  
  
All through each languorous season  
We ebb and flow  
Romance, defying all reason  
Will come, then go  
_  
Jack: _Still, perhaps this Autumn  
Love won't retreat in the Autumn  
All that we have won't be past  
...Won't be past  
  
Let breezes blow  
And turn cold  
As we continue growing old  
This Autumn  
Love newly found  
May yet last_

(Unbeknownst to Jack and Rose Fleet is still having trouble seeing anything in the dark night. One of the stokers out on break leans against the rail with a lit cigarette, also oblivious to the danger ahead. But Fleet…he had a terrible sense of foreboding going on. He didn't like the feel of the night. It was all so…sinister. 

  
Fleet: _Ahead we plow  
Into the darkening night  
Can't see the bow  
How then the search   
With only starlight?..._

  
Fleet: _No moon_

J&R: _Autumn_

F: _No wind _

J&R: _Shall we all meet in the _

F: _Nothing to spy things _

J&R: _Autumn? By Golden and glowing,_

F: _by. No wave _

J&R: _Autumn_

  
F: _No swell _

J&R: _Shall we still be best of friends_

F: _No line where sea_

J&R: _Best of friends?_

F: _Meets sky _

J&R: _Best of friends..._

F: _No wind  
  
_Fleet, Jack, and Rose: _Stillness, darkness  
Can't see a thing, says I  
No reflection  
Not a shadow  
Not a glint of light  
Meets the eye  
  
And we go sailing   
See how calm it is  
Sailing  
Smooth as polished glass  
Ever westward   
Ah, the open sea On the sea, we go...  
Feel the bite in the air   
Sailing  
Ah, the open sea  
Sailing  
Smooth as polished glass  
  
_Everyone: _Ever on go we..._  
  
Fleet: _No moon   
No wind...  
_  
Everyone: _No moon   
No wind  
  
No moon   
No wind  
_  
Fleet: _Dear mother of God-  
Iceberg right ahead!_

The ship shook violently as the ship scraped against the huge mountain of ice. Rose and Jack broke away from the kiss. Their eyes grew wide and round at the site of the iceberg. Curious, they went and investigated some more. They stepped up the stairs from the well deck, just when Captain Smith, Mr. Andrews and the Carpenter rounded the corner, talking tensely, not noticing Jack and Rose staring at them. It was not hard to catch what the conversation was about. Someone mentioned the boiler room which was under water already and then they stepped down the stairs and were gone.

"This is bad," Jack spoke to Rose in a low voice and Rose just nodded, frowning.

"We should tell Mother and Cal," she said and a few minutes later they were on their way back into first class. Entering the B-deck corridor, they spotted Lovejoy who was waiting for them right in front of the suite.

"We've been looking for you, miss." A disgusting smirk spread across his face, but Jack and Rose just ignored him. They passed him, heading for the suite entrance when Lovejoy carefully moved right behind Jack, slipping the Heart of the Ocean into the pocket of his coat.

Cal was sitting on the couch, holding Rose´s sketch tightly in his hands and smoking a cigarette. Ruth was pacing the room nervously. The Master at Arms and two stewards were watching them. 

They fell silent and each of them looked up when Jack and Rose entered the suite, Rose holding on to Jack's hand.

"Something serious has happened," Rose stated very matter-of-factly, breaking the menacing silence.

Cal stood up and moved closer to them, his face clearly showing anger and devaluation.

"That's right." He looked from Rose to Jack and back at Rose again. 

"Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that **one** is back, I have a pretty good idea where to fine the other. Search him!"

The Master at Arms stepped up to Jack, pulling his coat off while Lovejoy searched the pockets.

"Hey, what's this shit," Jack demanded to know and Rose kept on staring at Cal, completely confused.

"Cal, what are you doing? We're in the middle of an emergency, what's going on here?"

"Is this it?" Lovejoy held up the necklace, not at all surprised of course.

Jack perplexedly stared at the object in front of him, so did Rose. 

"What the hell…" he began, looking back at Rose whose gaze had suddenly changed. The expression on her face revealed what she was feeling at that very moment. It was a mixture of confusion, despair and disappointment. 

Jack sensed her emotions. 

"Don´t you believe it, Rose! Don´t!" he begged her, but the Master at Arms was already beginning to handcuff him.

"He couldn't have," Rose stated, yet with an uncertain tone of voice and she never took her eyes off him.

"Of course he could." Cal stepped up behind her. "Easy enough for a professional."

Rose tried to ignore his words, stepping closer to Jack. "But I was with him the whole time. This is absurd."

"Maybe he did it while you were putting your clothes back on," Cal lowered his voice so that just Rose could hear him, nevertheless Jack was able to catch his words.

"Really clever, Rose, they put it in my pocket," he whispered to her, but was interrupted by Lovejoy who was holding up the coat.

"It's not even your coat, right son? Property of A.L. Ryerson," he read the label and the Master at Arms took the coat from him.

"This was reported stolen today," he stated. 

Jack bent over to Rose, looking her straight into the eyes.

"I was going to return it, Rose," he began, but Rose silently took a few steps back. She felt betrayed and confused and helplessly watched Lovejoy and the Master at Arms who dragged him out into the corridor.

"Rose, don´t listen to them!" Jack kept shouting to her. "I didn't do this! You know I didn't! You know it!" 

All of a sudden, he was gone, leaving Rose behind who was fighting her tears. She just didn't want to believe all this, but she couldn't help herself. Her mother left the room and Cal and Rose remained alone. He laid a hand on her shoulder, a relieved and triumphant smile on his face.

Cal: _Hello. Did you miss me?_

_I know I'm hard to resist_

_Y'all can come and help me pick the sweet corn out of this_

_It's hard to be humble_

_When you're so fucking big_

_Did you ever meet a sexier male chauvinist pig?_

_I'm gonna milk it till I turn it into cheese_

_Tell your babes in arms and OAP's_

_Come take a piece of me_

_If you drop me I'll fall to pieces on ya_

_If you don't see me I don't exist_

_It's nice to meet you_

_Now let me go and wash my hands_

_Cause you just met the world's most handsome man_

_The world's most handsome man_

_Y'all know who I am_

_I'm still the boy next door_

_That's if you're Lord Litchfield and Roger Moore_

_Have I gone up in the world_

_Or has the world gone down on me_

_I'm the one who put the Brits in celebrity_

_Give in and love it_

_What's the point in hating me?_

_You can't argue with popularity_

_Well you could_

_But you'd be wrong_

_If you drop me I'll fall to pieces on you_

_If you don't need me I don't exist_

_You voted for me_

_Now let me see a show of hands_

_Here before you stands…_

_Can you make me laugh and sign this autograph_

_Though it's not for me_

_Grip a grin, shake a fake, name a shame_

_Then I'm out of here_

_It's not very complicated_

_I'm just young and overrated whoa_

_Please don't drop me I'll fall to pieces on ya_

_If you don't see me I don't exist_

_It's nice to meet you_

_Now let me go and wash my hands_

_Here before you stands…_

_Please don't drop me I'll fall to pieces on you_

_If you don't need me I don't exist_

_It's nice to meet you_

_Now let me see a show of hands_

_Cause you just met the world's most handsome man_

_The world's most handsome man_

_The world's most handsome man_

_The world's most handsome man_

Rose tried her best not to pay attention to his self-loving song. The world's most handsome man? What's the point in hating him? How the hell could he think that he could convince with one ridiculous song? This was all so typical of him. So very much convinced of himself and self-absorbed. 

Her mind was filled with thoughts about Jack anyway. When Cal noticed that Rose didn´t react and just kept on staring into the direction here Jack had gone, he took a few steps back.

"I´ll deal with you later," he stated in a dark tone of voice and entered the suite room next door.

Rose was standing in the middle of the room, unmoving and still staring at the door where Jack had disappeared out of her life.

With a sad voice, she began to sing.

Rose: _How can I just let you walk away   
Just let you leave without a trace   
When I stand here taking   
Every breath with you   
You're the only one   
Who really knew me at all _

_How can you just walk away from me   
When all I can do is watch you leave   
´Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain   
And even shared the tears   
You're the only one   
Who really knew me at all   
  
  
So take a look at me now   
Oh there's just an empty space   
And there's nothing left here to   
remind me   
Just the memory of your face _

_Take a look at me now   
'Cause there's just an empty space   
And you coming back to me is against all odds   
And that's what I've got to face _

_I wish I could just make you turn around   
Turn around and see me cry   
There's so much I need to say to you   
So many reasons why   
You're the only one   
Who really knew me at all   
  
  
So take a look at me now   
Oh there's just an empty space   
And there's nothing left here to   
remind me   
Just the memory of your face   
Take a look at me now _

_'Cause there's just an empty space   
But to wait for you is   
All I can do   
And that's what I've got to face _

_Take a good look at me now   
'Cause I'll still be standing here   
And you coming back to me is against all odds   
That's the chance I've got to take a look at me now…_

-------------------------------

Songs:

1. "Caledon" (real title "Gaston") - Beauty and the Beast

2. "Autumn" - Titanic the Musical

3. Robbie Williams – Handsome Man" (I know Roger Moore didn´t exist in 1912 yet, blame Robbie...lol.)

4. "Against All Odds" – Mariah Carey (written by Phil Collins)

HOME  CHAPTER INDEX  CONTINUE

_…_


	9. 9

Ode to Titanic: A musical experience

Chapter Nine 

Later came, and Cal returned, angry fire in his eyes. He was so sick and  tired of Rose's attitude towards him and her attraction towards the steerage  trash he had just gotten rid of. Bursting back through the door, he stood and   
glared at Rose. 

"A little whore isn't it!" Cal backhanded her, not caring if he left a bruise or not. It was time for all this little games to end. It was time for  her to behave like the wife she was meant to be. "Look at me when I'm talking   
to you!"  
"Life belts on!" Entered a steward, heading for their closet.  
"What?" Cal glared at the intrusion. What is it now? Didn't this man   
see that they were in the middle of a conversation here?  
"Life belts on sir. Captain's orders. Take a top hat and coat. It's  quite cold outside," The steward explained, handing a life jacket to Cal. Seeing the preoccupied look on Rose's face the Steward patted her shoulder  reassuringly. "It's alright miss. It's only a drill."  
  
In the Grande Saloon, it was as if everyone was at a party. People were just standing around, sipping hot brandy and tea, wondering what all the commotion was about. Rose spotted Mr. Etches, the head manservant of the ship and wondered if he had any answers. She's about to make up her way to ask when music begins.  
  
1ST CLASS PASSENGERS: _Strange and quite disorienting being here...  
Recently awakened from a dream...  
How the lights burn,   
Every crystal bright as a star!  
  
Dressed in your pyjamas in the Grand salon,  
Looks to be bizarre in the extreme...  
Things could improve if the steward opens the bar!  
  
Oh...it's a memory I'll want to keep  
Now..I would like to go  
Back to sleep...  
  
Dressed in your pyjamas in the grand salon  
Wondering if things are what they seem  
Can you be sure? Do you ever  
Know where you are?  
  
_ETCHES: _Mr. Astor please, your life-belt  
Mr. Guggenheim, please put it on now...  
Captain's orders  
Ladies and gentlemen, wear your life-belts!  
  
Mrs. Widener, if you would m'am  
Mr. Thayer, we must insist now  
It's a mere formality  
There is no cause for concern  
  
_ETCHES & STEWARDS: _We'll be on our way!  
We hardly need stay now...  
In a moment or two she'll be right again  
Traveling west!  
_  
JOHN THAYER: _See here, Mr. Etches, I demand to know exactly what's   
happening!  
_  
ETCHES: _The latest word, sir, seems to be that she's damaged one  
of the wing propellers and we could be delayed for an entire  
day, sir.  
_  
THAYER: _I don't like the way this sounds..._  
  
BANJAMIN GUGGENHEIM: _Not a bit, not a bit, not a little bit...  
_  
THAYER: _We spent eighteen hundred pounds  
_  
GUGGENHEIM: _Not a bit, not a bit, not a little bit...  
_  
GUGGENHEIM & THAYER: _This is not the sort of voyage we paid for!  
I demand to know what the ship is delayed for!  
Right now!  
_  
1ST CLASS PASSENGERS: _How could this have ever come to pass  
_  
RUTH: _Christ! Look who's here!  
It's the second class!  
_  
ALICE BEANE: _Everything is gorgeous in the Grand Salon!  
Stunningly appointed for the cream  
Thousands of bucks  
Gets a trip deluxe without par!  
  
_PASSENGERS: _Dressed in you pyjamas  
_  
ETCHES: _Mr. Astor please,   
_  
PASSENGERS:_ In the Grand salon_   
  
ETCHES: _Your life-belt_  
  
PASSENGERS: _Feels to be bizarre   
_  
ETCHES: _Mr. Guggenheim, please   
  
_PASSENGERS: _In The extreme... _  
  
ETCHES: _Put it on now   
_  
PASSENGERS: _How the lights burn   
_  
ETCHES: _It's a mere formality   
  
_PASSENGERS: _Every crystal bright_   
  
ETCHES: _There is no cause for  
_  
PASSENGERS: _As a star  
_  
ETCHES: _Concern  
_  
STEWARDS: _We'll be on   
Our way!   
_  
PASSENGERS: _Strange and quite   
Disorienting _  
  
STEWARDS: _We'll be on   
Being here! Our way!  
_  
PASSENGERS: _Strange and   
  
_STEWARDS: _A minor delay  
_  
PASSENGERS: _Quite disorienting being  
  
_STEWARDS: _Now!   
_  
PASSENGERS: _Recently  
Awakened in a   
_  
STEWARDS: _A minor delay here! A simple   
_  
PASSENGERS: _Daze!   
_  
STEWARDS: _Now!   
_  
PASSENGERS: _Recently awakened in a   
_  
STEWARDS: _Precaution!   
_  
PASSENGERS: _Every light is   
_  
STEWARDS: _A simple   
_  
PASSENGERS: _Burning   
  
_STEWARDS: _Precaution   
_  
PASSENGERS: _Daze!  
_  
STEWARDS: _A moment of   
_  
PASSENGERS & STEWARDS: _With intensity! Every light is burning with   
Rest! Everything A moment of Intensity!  
Surrounded by a haze!   
We'll be on Rest! We'll be on  
Our Our  
Way! Strange and quite We'll be on Way!  
Quite disorienting Our  
We hardly Being here! Way! Strange and   
Need Quite disorienting  
Stay now Recently We hardly Being here!  
Awakened in a Need...   
_  
ETCHES: _Mr. Guggenheim, please  
Upstairs now...  
  
_EVERYONE ELSE: _Mrs. Widener, if you would Wondering if things   
M'am... are what  
They seem...  
It's a mere formality Can you be sure?  
There is no Do you ever know  
Where you   
Cause for concern Are?  
_  
STEWARDS AND PASSENGERS: _We'll be on   
Our way! Strange and quite   
Disorienting We'll be on   
Being here! Our way! Strange and   
A minor delay Quite disorienting being  
Now! Recently  
Awakened in a minor delay Here!  
A simple Daze! Now! Recently awakened in a   
Precaution! Every light is a simple   
Burning Precaution Daze!  
A moment of with intensity! Every light is burning with   
Everything A moment of Intensity!  
Rest! Everything A moment of Intensity!  
Surrounded by a haze!   
We'll be on Rest! We'll be on  
Our Our  
Way! Strange and We'll be on Way!  
Quite disorienting Our  
We hardly being here! Way! Strange and  
Need Quite disorienting  
Stay recently We hardly Being here!  
Awakened in a Need...  
Now Daze Stay now! Recently awakened in a   
Any minute now! Daze   
Any minute!  
Any minute Any minute  
Now Now! Any minute!  
Any minute Any minute  
Now! Now!   
  
_ALL:  
_We'll be on our way!  
We'll be on our way!  
We'll be on our way!  
Our way!  
Our way!  
_  
Meanwhile, Jack was decks below, handcuffed to some pipes. He was thinking of the look in Rose's eyes. The dawning mistrust. He couldn't believe  that she would believe anything that lying snake told her. Sighing, he remembered his friend's warnings about becoming involved with a 1st class girl. Warnings he had ignored confidant that in the end, she would choose him.  
  
Jack: _Somebody somewhere told me   
You were gonna break my heart   
Somebody somewhere told me   
You were gonna break me apart  
  
  
I didn't listen and I didn't care   
I didn't think that talk was anywhere   
I didn't listen and I didn't care   
Nobody told me 'bout your low down friends  
  
Somebody somewhere help me   
I got to find a brand new way   
Somebody somewhere help me   
I got to make a brand new way   
  
I didn't listen and I didn't know   
I didn't think it would hurt me so   
I didn't listen and I didn't know  
Nobody told me 'bout your low down friends  
  
Somebody somewhere help me   
I got to turn it, turn it 'round   
Somebody somewhere help me   
I got to get my feet on the ground  
  
I didn't listen and I didn't care   
I didn't think that talk was anywhere   
I didn't listen and I didn't know   
I didn't think it would hurt me so_

Jack stared out of the porthole, watching the water rise slowly, and turned his gaze around. Lovejoy was sitting at the desk, letting a bullet roll across it again and again and finally putting it into the gun he was holding in his hand.

Slowly he got up and stepped closer to Jack who watching him distrustfully.

"You know, I do believe this ship may sink. I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation...," he stated, punching Jack in the stomach, making him gasp for air. 

"Compliments of Mr. Caledon Hockley…" With these words, he put the handcuff key into his pocket and left. 

*************************

In the meantime on the boat deck, Rose, Cal and Ruth were standing among a huge crowd of first class passengers who were entering the boats, one after another.

Rose watched the scenes of farewell around her and again her mind was filled with thoughts of Jack. Suddenly, she felt so stupid. She wondered how she could even have let those men take him under arrest. She desperately wondered how she could have doubted him at all. There must have been some terrible, terrible mistake. 

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded…"

Ruth's voice interrupted her thoughts and Rose slowly turned her gaze towards her mother, not believing what she had just heard.

"Oh mother, shut up!" she hissed, making Ruth wince. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats... not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die."

"Not the better half." Cal stepped closer with a strange expression on his face.

"Maybe I should have kept that drawing. Must be a lot worth by morning." In fact, he had found Rose´s drawing locked up in the safe, together with a very challenging note by Rose, and he had almost torn it up, but he hadn't. He had put the drawing back into the safe, thinking of framing Jack instead.

Now he was looking at Rose, but he saw nothing but disgust in her eyes. 

"You unimaginable bastard," she whispered and from somewhere she heard some one else calling her name, telling her to get in the boat. She turned around and saw her mother leaning on the edge of the boat, reaching out a hand to her.

Molly Brown was sitting next to her, urgently demanding Rose to enter the boat. 

"Come on, Rose, get in the boat. You´re next, darling," Molly told her, but Rose took a few steps back. 

"Rose, get in the boat," her mother urgently begged her, but Rose just shook her head.

"Good bye, mother," she stated and turned around, walking away in a quick pace. She heard her mother's frantic screams behind her as the boat was being lowered. But Rose could only think of one thing: she had to find Jack. She had to get to him, apologizing a thousand times, somehow making him forgive her for being so stupid.

She felt Cal´s hand grip her arm roughly, making her turn around.

"Where are you off to?!" he exclaimed. "To him? To be the whore of a gutter rat?"

He was still holding on to her tightly, but she didn't struggle to pull free anymore. Actually, she was very calm, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I would rather be his whore than your wife." 

He had never heard her speak in such a steady and certain tone of voice and for a moment, he could do nothing but stare at her in disbelief. She suddenly pulled her arm away, struggling to get away from him.

He was fighting with her for a few seconds when Rose, all of a sudden and completely unexpected, spit into his face. This made him finally let go off her and he was standing right in front of her, his face frozen in a shocked expression.

Rose: _I can't believe what you did to me  
Down on my knees and I need to break free  
All these years, you violated me (violated me)  
  
I don't know why I can't feel inside  
Trying to hide, can't make it all right  
It's overkill, now I'm ready to fight (ready to fight)_

_  
I don't need nobody trying to make me over (to make me over)   
I just wanna live simple and free_

_I just wanna get away!  
Save it, all your bullshit, for another day!  
  
Feeling confined, like I'm being forced in  
My vision's blurry and I'm lost in regrets  
It's overload, and I'm out of control (out of control)  
  
So sick and tired of feeling so misused (feeling so misused)  
Taking me down with all your mental abuse  
I must say, gotta get you out of my head  
  
Everybody's always trying to look me over (to look me over)  
I just wanna live simple and free_

_I just wanna get away!  
Save it, all your bullshit, for another day!  
I'm the only one who can rescue me from me!  
  
Leaving the house another quarter to five  
Slipped on my boots and I'm ready to ride  
And I feel so high, I feel so alive  
  
Let down my hair, feel the wind on my skin (wind on my skin)  
Crossing the water where my new life begins  
And I close my eyes and take it all in  
  
I don't need nobody trying to make me over (to make me over)   
I just wanna live simple and free_

_I just wanna get away  
Save it, all your bullshit, for another day  
I'm the only one who can rescue me from me  
  
I just wanna get away  
Save it, all your bullshit, for another day  
I'm the only one who can rescue me from me  
  
You wanna bring me down  
You wanna bring me down  
You wanna bring me down  
You wanna bring me down_

She turned around and left with a quick and secure pace, leaving Cal behind who was urgently wiping the spittle off his face.

He was staring after her, feeling the anger rising in him. 

Shaking his head at her unbelievable behavior, he began to sing.

Cal: _Met a girl_

_Thought she was grand_

_Fell in love, found out first hand_

_Went well for a week or two_

_Then it all came unglued_

_In a trapped trip_

_I can't grip_

_Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip _

_Then I started to realize_

_I was living one big lie_

_She fucking hates me_

_Trust_

_She fucking hates me_

_La la la love_

_I tried too hard_

_And she tore my feelings_

_Like I had none_

_And ripped them away_

_She was queen for about an hour_

_After that shit got sour_

_She took all I ever had_

_No sign of guilt_

_No feeling of bad, no_

_In a trapped trip_

_I can't grip_

_Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip _

_Then I started to realize_

_I was living one big lie_

_She fucking hates me_

_Trust_

_She fucking hates me_

_La la la love_

_I tried too hard_

_And she tore my feelings_

_Like I had none_

_And ripped them away_

_That's my story_

_As you see_

_Learned my lesson_

_And so did she_

_Now it's over and I'm glad_

_'Cause I'm a fool_

_For all I've said_

_She fucking hates me_

_Trust_

_She fucking hates me_

_La la la love_

_I tried too hard_

_And she tore my feelings_

_Like I had none_

_And ripped them away_

_La la la la la la la la la la la love_

_Trust_

_La la la la la la la la la la love_

_Trust_

_And she tore my feelings_

_Like I had none_

_She fucking hates me_

But, no…he was certainly not willing to give her up and let her go that easily. He certainly wasn't.

**************************

Rose was running through the first class corridors, desperately trying to find Mr. Andrews who would possibly be able to tell her where she could find Jack. 

Finally, she spotted him as he was opening the doors in order to make sure that all the passengers were up on deck.

Out of breath, Rose ran up to him, urging him to tell her where she could find someone who was under arrest. It took her a brief time to convince him to tell her since he was trying to convince her to get up on deck and in one of the boats. Finally, he gave her a detailed instruction and she started to run towards the first class foyer elevators. She roughly told the Operator to take her down, but when she arrived at E deck, she could feel the ice cold water swirl around her legs. The floor was completely flooded, nevertheless, Rose jumped out of the elevator, struggling to make her way through the corridors.

She desperately screamed out Jack's name until she could finally hear a response from somewhere.

She pushed open one of the doors and there she spotted Jack who was handcuffed to some pipes, the water rising slowly.

"Jack!" she exclaimed and he smiled at her with a mixture of hope and relief.

"Jack... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Rose struggled to get over to him which was a difficult process. Not only was the water rising steadily but also her long coat kept her from moving fast. 

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"That guy Lovejoy put it in my pocket." Jack uttered, but he didn't have to tell her that. She already knew.

"I know, I know," she assured him again and again and Jack smiled.

"We'll have a wonderful life, Rose. You'll never regret your decision."

Jack: _So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more form the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are _

_And nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way _

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more form the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are _

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way _

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they say _

_Never cared for games they play_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are _

_And nothing else matters _

------------------

Songs:

1. "Dressed in Your Pyjamas in the Grand Salon" -Titanic the Musical

2. "Somebody Somewhere Help Me" - Steve Miller Band

3. Christina Aguilera – "Make Over"

4. Puddle of Mud – "She Hates Me"

5. Metallica – "Nothing Else Matters

HOME  CHAPTER INDEX  CONTINUE


	10. 10

Ode to Titanic: A musical experience

Chapter Ten 

"There's no key!" Rose finished rifling through a drawer. She looked at Jack as if he held all the answers.   
"You're going to have to go get help," Jack calmly replied, still high on the knowledge that it was he she wanted and believed. Not Hockley and his manservant. His heart broke as he saw the look in her eyes. Desperation and despair. "It'll be alright."  
Nodding, Rose pushed her way through the water and hugged him tightly. "I'll be right back." Reluctantly letting him go, she sloshed out of the room, her mind only on one thing. Find help for Jack.  
"I'll be right here!" Jack called after her, trying to lighten the situation some. The water was continuing to rise, but Jack barely noticed. Rose loved him. She really did. She had left the safety of the first class deck to come and look for him in all this rising cold water. Sighing, he looked to the door.   
  
Jack: _I believe in you and me   
I believe that we will be in love eternally   
As far as I can see   
You will always be, the one, for me   
Oh, yes, you will, I believe in dreams again   
I believe that love will never end   
And like the river finds the sea   
  
I was lost, now I'm free   
I believe in you and me   
  
I will never leave your side   
I will never hurt your pride   
When all the chips are down I will always be around   
Just to be right where you are, my love   
You know I love you, girl, I will never leave you out   
I will always let you in, girl   
Oh, baby, to places no one's ever been   
Deep inside can't you see, I believe in you and me   
  
Maybe I'm a fool to feel the way I do   
But I would be the fool forever   
Just to be with you forever   
I believe in miracles, love is a miracle   
And baby, you're a dream come true   
  
1-I was lost, now I'm free   
Oh, baby, 'cause I do believe   
I do believe in you and me   
  
  
You know that I do   
and me I really do believe in you  
_  
Rose was gone for only five minutes and already the water was up to her waist as she returned, wielding an ax. Jack was standing on top of the desk, trying his best to keep out of the water.   
"Jack! Will this work?!" Rose held the heavy weapon above her head, not even noticing that what was left of the color in Jack's cheeks had suddenly drained away.   
"I guess it'll have to do," Jack swallowed down his nervousness, not sure if he really trusted her with an ax. Rose took a step towards him, but Jack wasn't ready. He wanted to make sure that he'd get out of this alive. "Wait wait wait wait! Let's do some practice swings first," Jack nodded towards a wooden cabinet. "Hold your hands close together Rose, like this." He moved his hand into position. "Ok. Swing!"  
THUNK! That was the sound of the ax hitting the cabinet. Jack nodded his approval. "Ok. Try to hit the same mark again Rose!"  
THUNK! The ax landed in a different place entirely. The water was getting higher. "Ok. That's enough practice. Swing really hard and really fast Rose. You can do it," Jack encouraged as she approached him.   
Rose shook, from the cold and nerves. What if she messed this up? What if she killed him instead of saving him?   
"Rose," Jack's voice brought her out of her trance. "I trust you."  
Her blue lips shook as he turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut. Rose closed her eyes and swung. CLING! The ax was in the pipe and Jack's hands were free!  
Rose laughed, relief courseing through her.   
"You did it Rose!" Jack cheered, kissing her over and over again. "You did it! Let's get out of here! This way," He hopped off the desk and led her to the door. Rose gasped when she saw the exit blocked.  
"The exit's this way!" She gasped.  
"We'll have to find another way. Come on," Jack grabbed her hand and led her in the opposite direction, both of them hoping for the best.   
  
~*~  
The steward was just passing the door, looking frazzled and nervous. But as long as there were passengers, he would do his job and do it perfectly. Making sure that the third class creatures stayed down below, away from the high and refined first class passengers. He jumped as two loud bangs sounded outside one of the interior doors. He gasped in outrage as Jack and Rose came bursting through the door, breaking it into pieces.   
The nerve of these two…hoodlums! That door costed millions to make. This was unheard of! Unacceptable!   
"Hey! You'll have to pay for that you know! That's White Star Line Property!" The Steward yelled, outraged by the destruction of the door.  
  
Jack and Rose turned around and glared at the steward. They both were in very bad moods. They had spent the last fifteen minutes in freezing cold water and here this…steward was telling them that they were destroying his fancy ship! A ship that was on its way to the bottom of the ocean no less!  
  
Rose looked at the man coldly and approached him, taking Jack along with her since she never let go of his hand.  
  
Rose: _Well I woke up this morning   
On the wrong side of the bed   
And how I got to thinking   
About all those things you said   
About ordinary people   
And how they make you sick   
And if callin' names kicks back on you   
Then I hope this does the trick  
  
Cause I'm a sick of your complaining'   
About how many bills   
And I'm sick of all your bitching   
Bout your poodles and your pills   
And I just can't see no humor   
About your way of life   
And I think I can do more for you   
With this here fork and knife   
_(Rose pulls out a fork and knife from the inside of her dress)  
  
Jack and Rose: _Eat the Rich: there's only one thing they're good for   
Eat the Rich: take one bite now - come back for more   
Eat the Rich: I gotta get this off my chest   
Eat the Rich: take one bite now, spit out the rest   
_  
Jack: _So I called up my head shrinker   
And I told him what I'd done   
Said you'd best go on a diet   
Yeah I hope you have some fun   
And a don't go burst a bubble   
On the rich folks who get rude   
Cause you won't get in no trouble   
When you eats that kinda food   
Now their smoking' up the junk bonds   
And then they go get stiff   
And they're dancing' in the yacht club   
With Muff and Uncle Biff   
But there's one good thing that happens   
When you toss your pearls to swine   
Their attitudes may taste like shit   
But go real good with wine   
_  
Jack and Rose: _Eat the Rich: there's only one thing they're good for   
Eat the Rich: take one bite now - come back for more   
Eat the Rich: I gotta get this off my chest   
Eat the Rich: take one bite now, spit out the rest  
_  
Rose: _Wake up kid, it's half past your youth   
Ain't nothing' really changes but the date   
You a grand slammer, but you no Babe Ruth   
You gotta learn how to relate   
Or you'll be swinging' from the pearly gate   
Now you got all the answers, low and behold   
You got the right key baby but the wrong key ho, yo  
  
_Jack: _Believe in all the good things   
That money just can't buy   
Then you won't get no belly ache   
From eatin' humble pie   
I believe in rags to riches   
Your inheritance won't last   
So take your Grey Poupon my friend   
_  
Rose: _And shove it up your ass!   
_  
Jack and Rose: _Eat the Rich: there's only one thing they're good for   
Eat the Rich: take one bite now - come back for more   
Eat the Rich: I gotta get this off my chest   
Eat the Rich: take one bite now, spit out the rest  
  
Eat the Rich: there's only one thing they're good for   
Eat the Rich: take one bite now - come back for more   
Eat the Rich: don't stop me now I'm going' crazy   
Eat the Rich: that's my idea of a good time baby  
  
_"What we are trying to say here, is…" Rose began.  
"Shut up!" Both Jack and Rose yelled, storming away from the bewildered Steward.   
  
~*~  
It's been a long journey to the top deck for Jack and Rose. After leaving the Steward, they managed to find Tommy and Fabrizio behind a locked gate. Knowing that it was hopeless trying to get out that way, Jack led his friends to another locked gate, guarded by the steward that he and Rose had just gotten through telling off. Pushing through the crowd, Jack decided to be forceful. Besides, this was unfair. They may be third class, but they had a right at a chance to survive, even more then the first class.  
Jack demand and cursed for the gate to be unlocked, but the whiney little cretin of a steward refused to comply. So, since they couldn't get through nicely, Jack, Tommy, Fabrizio and a few other men ripped a bench out of the floor and knocked the gate down. Soon enough, Jack and friends were running up some more stairs and were on the upper deck at last. Quickly they made their way to where the lifeboats were being loaded. Tommy and Fabrizio left to find if there were any other boats since the area was so crowded.  
Rose huddled close to Jack, keeping her blanket tightly wrapped around her. She swallowed nervously and looked at a man who was saying good-bye to his daughter as she was put in a lifeboat, reassuring her that there was another boat for the daddies and this one was for the mommies and the children. Rose paled as the truth hit her. Jack couldn't get on. If she was to get on that lifeboat, it would have to be with out Jack, and there was no way she was going to let that happen.  
She turned to Jack, steel determination in her eyes. "I'm not getting on without you."  
Jack looked at her, a mixture of relief and horror in his eyes. He wanted her to stay with him, but he knew she couldn't. He had to get her on the ship. To stay with him could mean her death. "What? Are you crazy? You have to. Get on the boat Rose."  
"No Jack. Not without you."  
"Get on the boat."  
"No."  
"Rose…"  
"Yes, get on the boat Rose," Cal was suddenly upon them, his eyes dark and unreadable.  
Rose looked at him as if he had two heads. What was he doing here? She definitely wasn't getting on a boat now. Leave Jack with this monster? Forget it.  
"Look at you, you look a fright," Cal tried to touch her hair, but she stepped back away from him, not wanting him to touch her. She looked at Jack, who seemed to be in shock at Cal's sudden appearance. "Here, take my coat," he snatched her blanket and tossed it to Jack and wrapped his coat around her shoulders.   
The shock of seeing Cal there wore off, and Jack pulled Rose away from him. "Rose, you have to get on a boat. Now."  
"Not without you."  
"Don't worry about me. I'm a survivor. Remember? Now get on the boat."  
"Bloody hell," Cal hissed. This was ridiculous. Not for life of him could he understand Rose's insistence on staying with the street rat. She was his fiancée. Her loyalty should be to him. There was only one way to get her back. "There's an arrangement I've made at the other end of the ship. Both Jack and I can get off there."  
Jack looked at Cal, not daring to believe a word the snake said…but it was those words that could save Rose's life and he was willing to use them to that advantage as well. "You see? I have my own boat to catch. Now get on this one and we'll meet later."  
Rose looked at Cal, trying to tell if he was lying. He could only smile nervously. "Go on. It's almost full."  
"Miss? Are you getting on?" The officer held out a hand, his eyes pleading with her to be smart about it. Not to cause a scene. Just get on.  
"Yes she is," Jack pushed her towards the officer. Rose's hand fell into his, and she was pulled to a lifeboat. Jack held her hand until he couldn't hold on anymore. Rose looked up at them both, stunned that he had gotten her in a boat so easily.   
Cal and Jack stood side by side, watching Rose descend to safety. Jack looked at Cal and a part of him wondered if the older man had a change of heart, or was it just a ploy to get to Rose.  
"There is no arrangement is there?"   
Cal looked at Jack, smug satisfaction and perhaps a bit of sadness in his eyes. Dawson had been a worthy opponent. He had taught Cal a thing or two about underestimating people. But this was the way it had to be if he was going to get Rose back. Dawson had to perish. "Oh there is. Not that it'll benefit you any. I always win Jack. One way or another."  
Jack nodded, satisfied that he had been right. He didn't mind dying. He had done everything he was going to do in his life anyway. Traveled, seen the world…experienced true love. But he worried for Rose. She had just found her strength. His death…it could destroy it, making her vulnerable to Cal and her mother's bullying. The fire he had worked on to nurture the few hours they had together would be snuffed out. Closing his eyes, he hoped that she would remain strong and that he could be strong for her.   
Looking down at her, he silently did the hardest thing he had to do. The last thing he wanted and it was destroying him. He silently said good-bye, wishing that he didn't have to. Wishing that she was still with him, that he didn't have to let her go and that the ship wasn't sinking.  
  
Jack: _I never can say goodbye, no, no, no, no, now.   
I never can say goodbye.   
  
Even though the pain and heartache   
seems to follow me wherever I go,   
Though I try and try to hide my feelings,   
they always seems to show,   
  
Then you try to say you're leaving me   
and I always have to say no,   
tell me why is it so.   
  
I never can say goodbye, no, no, no, no, now.   
I never can say goodbye.   
  
Everytime I think I've had enough   
and start heading for the door,   
There's a very strange vibration   
piercing me right through the core,   
It says, "Turn around, you fool, you know you love her more and more."   
Tell me why is it so.   
  
Don't wanna let you go.   
Never can say goodbye.   
Girl oo oo baby.   
Never can say goodbye. No no no no no oo.   
Oh, I never can say goodbye.   
Girl oo oo.   
  
I never can say goodbye. No no no no no oo.   
Never can say goodbye, no, no, no, no, now.   
I never can say goodbye.   
  
I keep thinking that our problems   
soon are all gonna work out.   
But there's that same unhappy feeling,   
there's that anguish, there's that doubt.   
It's the same old dizzy hang-up,   
can't do with you or without.   
Tell me why is it so, don't wanna let you go.   
  
I never can say good-bye girl! No no no no!  
Never can say good-bye! No no no no no! Oh!  
_  
Rose looked up at Jack, getting lost in his sad blue eyes as his heart sang out to her. How could she leave him like this? She didn't belong here in this life boat, just as Jack didn't belong on that sinking ship that was quickly being claimed by the ocean. The ocean that seemed to want to claim her whole world. The ocean that wanted to claim Jack, as if he belonged to it. But he didn't. Jack didn't belong to the ocean. He belonged to her, just as she belonged to him.  
  
Rose: _We Belong, We Belong to the light   
Many times I've tried to tell you   
Many times I've cried alone   
Always I'm surprised how well you   
Cut my feelings to the bone   
  
  
Don't want to leave you really   
I've invested too much time   
To give you up that easy   
To the doubts that complicate your mind   
  
We Belong to the light   
We Belong to the thunder   
We Belong to the sound of the words   
We've both fallen under   
Whatever we deny or embrace   
For worse or for better   
We Belong, We Belong   
We Belong together  
  
  
Maybe it's a sign of weakness   
When I don't know what to say   
Maybe I just wouldn't know   
What to do with my strength anyway   
Have we become a habit   
Do we distort the facts   
Now there's no looking forward   
Now there's no turning back   
When you say   
  
  
We Belong to the light   
We Belong to the thunder   
We Belong to the sound of the words   
We've both fallen under   
Whatever we deny or embrace   
For worse or for better   
We Belong, We Belong   
We Belong together  
  
  
Close your eyes and try to sleep now   
Close your eyes and try to dream   
Clear your mind and do your best   
To try and wash the palette clean   
We can't begin to know it   
How much we really care   
I hear your voice inside me   
I see your face everywhere   
Still you say  
  
  
We Belong to the light   
We Belong to the thunder   
We Belong to the sound of the words   
We've both fallen under   
Whatever we deny or embrace   
For worse or for better   
We Belong, We Belong   
We Belong together_

Rose felt herself being lowered in the boat, all the noise around her slowly fading away. She took a look around. Ropes going through the pulley, crying children, yelling seaman, the distance between Jack and her growing.

She just didn't belong here. She took one last glance at Jack and then, all of a sudden, she got up, reaching out to the railing of the A-deck-promenade deck. She heard Jack calling out her name from above, but she kept holding on the railing as some crewmen helped her climbing over on deck. 

Jack leaned over the rail as far as he could, but Rose had disappeared from his view. He let go off the blanket which he still had been holding in his hands and stormed towards the door down to A-deck, leaving a yelling Cal behind.

At the same time, Rose made her way through the crowds, reaching the Grand Staircase where she spotted Jack who was running towards her. They met at the bottom of the stairs, smashing together in an embrace.

"Rose, Rose, you're so stupid!" Jack exclaimed, nevertheless kissing her again and again as Rose just kept on crying. 

"You jump, I jump, right?" she simply told him and Jack, though bewildered, realized that she was right. Let it sound ever so crazy. But above all, he had to make her feel safe now. Rose had once again left the safety of first class to return to him and he just couldn't let her down now. 

Jack: _Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there  
  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

_Forget this life   
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you  
  
Forget this life   
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

Cal appeared on top of the stairs, Lovejoy close behind him, as he watched Jack and Rose in their embrace. He felt the anger rising up inside again and he slightly nodded to himself as if he had finally understood. Understood that the situation had gotten out of hand for him. Understood that he had really lost Rose this time.

He turned around and, all of a sudden, grasped the gun from Lovejoy´s waistband. He stormed down the stairs and immediately began to fire, but Jack spotted him just in time. 

"Come on, Rose!" he yelled, grabbing her hand and dragging her along with him. They stormed down the stairs until they reached the bottom and struggled their way through the water. Cal was following them close behind, but soon they got out of the line of fire.

Jack kept on holding on to Rose´s hand tightly as they just continued running. 

Jack: _Take my hand  
You know I´ll be there, if you can  
I´ll cross the sky for your love  
For I have promised  
Oh, to be with you tonight  
And for the time that will come  
  
  
And take my hand  
You know I´ll be there, if you can_

_I´ll cross the sky for your love  
And I understand  
These winds and tides  
This change of times  
Won´t drag you away  
Hold on, and hold on tightly  
Hold on, and don´t let go of my love  
  
  
The storms will pass (the storm will pass)  
It won´t be long now (it won´t be long now)  
His love will last  
His love will last...forever_

_And take my hand  
You know I'll be there, if you can  
I´ll cross the sky for your love  
Give you what I hold dear  
  
  
Hold on! Hold on tightly  
Hold on! Hold on tightly  
Rise up, rise up  
With wings like eagles  
You run, you run  
You run and not grow weary  
  
  
(Take my hand, take my hand)  
Hold on, and hold on tightly  
Hold on, hold on tightly  
To this love... forever  
To this love... last forever  
  
  
Take my hand  
  
Take my hand... _

Watching Jack and Rose escaping, Cal stopped firing and stared at Rose´s disappearing figure. 

"I hope you'll enjoy your time together!" he yelled and then they were gone. He lowered the gun and sank down to the floor, the floor which wasn't covered with water yet. His mind still on Rose, he began to sing.

Cal: _I haven't slept at all in days  
It's been so long since we've talked  
And I have been here many times  
I just don't know what I'm doing wrong  
  
  
What can I do to make you love me_

_What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there  
  
  
There's only so much I can take  
And I just got to let it go  
And who knows I might feel better  
If I don't try and I don't hope  
  
  
What can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there  
  
  
No more waiting, no more aching  
No more fighting, no more trying  
  
  
Maybe there's nothing more to say  
But in a funny way I'm calm  
Because the power is not mine  
I'm just gonna let it fly  
  
  
What can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there  
  
Love me..._

_------------_

Songs:

1. Whitney Houston – „I believe in You and Me"

2. Aerosmith – "Eat The Rich"

3. The Jackson 5 – "Never Can Say Good-bye"

4. Pat Benator – "We Belong"

5. Evanescence – "Anywhere"

6. U2 – "Drowning Man"

7. The Corrs – "What Can I Do"

HOME  CHAPTER INDEX  CONTINUE


	11. 11

Chapter Eleven

  
They stood in the hallway, waiting for anymore gunshots, just in case Cal was following them. Rose leaned against Jack, her heart beating wildly, her muscles tense. Cal was a madman. There was nothing more to it. He had completely gone mad with jealousy. She was well rid of him. Looking behind her, she frowned at the flooding hallway. Now what were they going to do? They had gone from the safety of the deck to the dangers of being below. Now they were even more in danger of dying. She turned to Jack, the guilt of what she was putting him through eating at her. She should never had gotten involved with him. He may have had a better chance of survival without her by his side.   
"I'm sorry Jack. It seems that my world is trying to get us both killed and it's all my fault."  
"Your fault? Rose no," Jack placed a finger on her lips, stilling any protest. "This isn't your fault. Despite the shooting incident, I'm glad that we're together now. If I should die now, I'd still be thankful for your love."  
"But ever since you met me, it's been nothing but trouble. Being framed for taking the heart of the ocean. Getting shot at by Cal…and now, being below decks of a sinking ship. How can you be thankful for that?"  
  
Jack smiled, kissing her forehead as he began to sing:  
  
Jack: My tea's gone cold   
I'm wondering why I   
Got out of bed at all   
The morning rain clouds up my window   
And I can't see at all   
And even if I could it'd all be gray   
but your picture on my wall   
It reminds me that it's not so bad   
It's not so bad   
  
I drank too much last night   
Got bills to pay   
My head just feels in pain   
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today   
I'm late for work again   
And even if I'm THERE they'll all imply   
That I might not last the day   
And then you called me   
And it's not so bad   
It's not so bad   
  
And I....want to thank you   
For giving me the best day of my life   
Ooh, just to be with you   
Is having the best day of my life   
  
Push the door I'm home at last   
And I'm soaking through and through   
And then you handed me a towel   
And all I see is you   
And even if my house falls down now   
I wouldn't have a clue   
Because you're near me   
  
And I....want to thank you   
For giving me the best day of my life   
Oooh, just to be with you   
Is having the best day of my life   
  
I...want to thank you   
For giving me the best day of my life   
Ooohh, just to be with you   
Is having the best day of my life  
  
Touched by Jack's song, Rose wiped at her tears, feeling some better. She couldn't understand why Jack could be thankful for all of this. But if he didn't mind, she didn't either. Just as long as they were together.   
  
"I'm sorry Jack. I guess I'm just used to living in this extravagant world and just can't see why despite all the hard times that you'd want to be with me. I do love you. But…am I worth it?"  
  
"Yes. You are. You may come from an extravagant world, but all our lives are elaborate anyway."  
  
Jack: We all lead such elaborate lives  
Wild ambitions in our sights. How an affair  
Of the heart survives Days apart  
And hurried nights.  
Seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to live like that. Seems   
Quite unbelievable to me, I don't want to live like that  
I just want to be…slower and gentler, wiser, free.  
  
We all live in extravagant times  
Playing games we can't all win  
Unintended emotional crimes  
Take some out, take others in.  
I'm so tired of what we're going through  
I don't want to live like that. I'm so tired of what we're going  
Through I don't want to love like that. I just want to be  
With you. Now and forever, peaceful, true  
This may not be the moment to tell you face to face  
But I could wait forever  
For the perfect time  
And place  
  
Jack and Rose:  
  
We all lead such elaborate lives  
We don't know whose words are true  
Strangers, lovers, husbands, wives  
Hard to know, who's loving who.  
  
Rose:   
Too many choices tear us apart  
I don't want to live like that.  
  
Jack:   
  
Too many choices tear us apart I don't want to love like that  
I just want to touch your heart. May this confession  
  
Jack and Rose:   
Be the Start  
  
"Now do you get it?" Jack asked, pushing a damp curl away from her face, hoping that she could see the love for her burning in his eyes, consuming any doubts that either of them could have.  
Rose could only nod and fall into Jack's arms in a tight embrace. She was going to stop blaming herself now. Jack loved her and that was all that mattered and somehow…they'll get through this together and live a life full of love and sunshine.

So, Jack and Rose started to run again, run through the corridors, struggling to escape the masses of water. Rose held on to Jack's hand all the time. 

Rose: Run  
Running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side

Jack: Me  
I'm the one you chose   
Out of all the people   
You wanted me the most  
I'm so sorry that I'm falling  
Help me up lets keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love

Jack and Rose: Running, running  
As fast as we can  
Jack: I really hope you make it   
Rose: Do you think we'll make it?   
Jack and Rose: We're running, running  
Jack: Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated

Rose: Be  
Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up  
  
Jack and Rose: Running, running  
As fast as we can  
Jack: I really hope you make it   
Rose: Do you think we'll make it?   
Jack and Rose: We're running, running  
Jack: Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated

  
Jack and Rose: Running, running  
As fast as we can  
Jack: I really hope you make it   
Rose: Do you think we'll make it?   
Jack and Rose: We're running, running  
Jack: Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated

They entered the smoking room where they spotted Mr. Andrews standing in front of the fireplace, staring at a large painting on the wall. Rose let go off Jack's hand and stepped closer to Mr. Andrews who still hadn't noticed their presence.

"Mr. Andrews," Rose asked, making him turn around. "Won´t you even make a try for it?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Rose," he replied in a low, serious voice.

"It's going fast. We've got to keep moving," Rose heard Jack say behind her. 

Mr. Andrews reached over to his lifebelt that was lying on one of the tables and handed it over to her.

"Good luck to you, Rose," he said and Rose hugged him.

"And to you, Mr. Andrews," she whispered, giving him a hug. Jack took her hand and pulled her through the revolving door, nodding slightly at Mr. Andrews who didn't make any effort to leave.

Jack and Rose reached the boat deck, stumbling over to the railing. The ship was lying in a menacing angle. Jack surveyed the ocean below him when he suddenly spotted Fabrizio who was struggling to stay alive in the freezing water.

"Fabrizio!" Jack yelled, and Fabrizio stared at him and, despite his desperate situation, forced a smile on his face, trying to appear calm.

Fabrizio: Il cielo si fa grande sopra di noi  
È tempo di partire, tempo di andare via  
Grandi nuvole bianche sparse un po' qua e la´  
C´è qualcuno che parte e in un` attimo vola via  
Se ne va  
Se ne va  
Proprio adesso è stato deciso, se ne va...  
  
E te ne vai  
Amico vai  
Hai detto di andare lontano più sicuro che mai  
E te ne vai  
Ma dove andrai  
Hai detto di andare lontano più lontano che puoi  
  
Notti chiare passate a parlare di noi  
Di una vita triste di periferia  
Un orizzonte rosa, un amore e poi  
Tanta voglia di vivere e di andare via  
Ora va´  
Ora va´  
Caro amico... ciao... non voltarti  
Ora va´  
  
E te ne vai  
Amico vai  
Hai detto di andare lontano più sicuro che mai  
E te ne vai  
Ma dove andrai  
Hai detto di andare lontano più lontano che puoi  
E te ne vai  
Amico vai  
Hai detto di andare lontano più sicuro che puoi  
E te ne vai  
Ma dove andrai  
Hai detto di andare lontano più lontano che puoi

Suddenly a creaking noise filled the air. One of the huge funnels tilted and crashed into the water. Before it buried Fabrizio underneath its enormous weight, one thought crossed his mind. He realized that he would never reach America as he had always been dreaming about. But he hoped Jack would do…

---------------------

****

Songs:

1. Dido - "Thank You"  
2. "Elaborate Lives" - Song from the Broadway musical "Aida"

3. No Doubt – "Running"

4. Eros Ramazzotti – "Ad un´ Amico" 


	12. 12

Ode to Titanic: A musical experience

****

Chapter Twelve

Jack stared in stone cold shock as he watched his friend's body disappear beneath the smoke stack, never to resurface again. In that instant he forgot about Rose and the sinking ship and the fact that he could die that night if they couldn't find a way off the ship and to safety. All he could see was Fabrizio and the sunny days they spent together on their travels through Europe. Their conquest for fun and freedom. The dream of America that seemed so close, just to be snatched away this very night. It was all his fault. If he wasn't in such a rush…if he had paid more attention…Fabrizio didn't have to die. Jack should have been with him. Fabrizio shouldn't have to make the journey to heaven alone. He should have his traveling companion with him…  
  
Jack: Would you know my name   
If I saw you in heaven   
Will it be the same   
If I saw you in heaven   
I must be strong, and carry on   
Cause I know I don't belong   
Here in heaven   
  
Would you hold my hand   
If I saw you in heaven   
Would you help me stand   
If I saw you in heaven   
I'll find my way, through night and day   
Cause I know I just can't stay   
Here in heaven   
  
Time can bring you down   
Time can bend your knee   
Time can break your heart   
Have you begging please   
Begging please   
  
Beyond the door   
There's peace I'm sure.   
And I know there'll be no more...   
Tears in heaven   
  
Would you know my name   
If I saw you in heaven   
Will it be the same   
If I saw you in heaven   
I must be strong, and carry on   
Cause I know I don't belong   
Here in heaven   
  
Cause I know I don't belong   
Here in heaven   
  
Jack closed his eyes, feeling ready to join his friend, but it was the feel of a soft cold hand a shaky soft voice that brought him back to reality, that made him want to live again.   
"Jack…come on. We have to go. The ship…it's sinking," Rose's voice shook with a mixture of cold and fear. Her fingers clung to his shirt, pale and practically blue. "I'm sorry about your friend. I really am. But you can't die with him. You just can't. I need you to live Jack. Please. For me. Live."  
Jack nodded, his head buzzing with the noise of groaning metal and terrified screams. He took Rose's hand and squeezed it reassuringly as the ship began to tilt. "We have to stay on the ship as long as possible. This way,". He pulled Rose through the crowd.   
  
It was getting harder and harder to walk. Soon it felt as if they were walking up hill. Rose and Jack stopped to see a priest clinging to a part of the ship, his hand clutching the hands of a group of people. He was reciting a scripture, his voice full of fear and conviction as he tried to comfort the terrified people holding onto him for dear life. A tear appeared in her eye as she remembered the hymn that the band had just played. The hymn that her father used to sing to her at night whenever she had a nightmare. It was the only thing that would calm her then, and probably the only hymn that could calm her now. Looking at Jack, looking at the doomed praying people, she began to sing, loud and clear.  
  
Rose: Nearer, my God, to Thee,  
Nearer to thee.  
E'en though it be a cross,  
That raiseth me  
Still all my song shall be,  
Nearer, my God, to thee  
Nearer, my God, to Thee,  
Nearer to thee.   
  
Though like the wanderer,  
The sun gone down  
Darkness be over me,  
My rest a stone,  
Yet in my dreams I'd be,  
Nearer, my God, to thee  
Nearer, my God, to Thee,  
Nearer to thee.   
  
There let the way appear,  
Steps unto heaven  
All that Thou sendest me,  
In mercy given  
Angels to beckon me,  
Nearer, my God, to thee  
Nearer, my God, to Thee,  
Nearer to thee.   
  
Then with my waking thoughts  
Bright with Thy praise  
Out of my stony griefs  
Bethel I'll raise  
So by my woes to be,  
Nearer, my God, to thee  
Nearer, my God, to Thee,  
Nearer to thee.   
  
Or if on joyful wing,  
Cleaving the sky  
Sun, moon, and stars forgot,  
Upward I fly  
Still all my song shall be,  
Nearer, my God, to thee  
Nearer, my God, to Thee,  
Nearer to thee!  
  
"That was beautiful," Jack wiped away a stray tear, thinking of Fabrizio, hoping now that he was safe and warm and at peace. Thanks to Rose's song, he felt confident and at peace again.  
"My father used to sing it to me," Rose smiled sheepishly just as another groan resounded and the ship tilted even more. She clung to Jack's arm and gasped. "Jack!"  
"Come on!" He pulled her along, replaying the lyrics of Rose's song again and again in his head, trying to stay calm for both her and himself.

They managed to reach the stern rail, exactly the spot where Jack had pulled Rose up onto the deck just a few days before. Jack grabbed the railing, all the while holding Rose in a firm grip. The ship was tilting more and more until it got hard to maintain a safe hold. Jack immediately knew that they couldn't stay there any longer. 

"We have to move," he yelled and climbed over the rail, reaching out to Rose in order to pull her up. Meanwhile, the stern was straight up in the air. Rose lay on the railing, staring down at people who lost their grip, falling into the black water. Turning her head, she looked at Jack, her only fixed and safe element among all this horror. 

Rose: Inside my skin there is this space  
It twists and turns  
It bleeds and aches  
Inside my heart there's an empty room  
It's waiting for lightning  
It's waiting for you  
And I am wanting  
And I am needing you here  
Inside the absence of fear  
  
Muscle and sinew  
Velvet and stone  
This vessel is haunted  
It creaks and moans  
My bones call to you  
In their separate skin  
I make myself translucent  
To let you in, for I am wanting  
And I am needing you here  
Inside the absence of fear  
  
There is this hunger  
This restlessness inside of me  
And it knows that you're no stranger  
You're my gravity   
  
My hands will adore you through all darkness aim  
They will lay you out in moonlight  
And reinvent your name  
For I am wanting you  
And I am needing you here  
I need you near  
Inside the absence of fear

Suddenly, they felt the stern going down, like an elevator. 

"The ship will suck us down," Jack told Rose. "Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Don't let go of my hand. We're gonna make it Rose. Trust me."

"I trust you," Rose replied in a certain tone of voice and soon after that, she felt the ice-cold water surrounding her body. The safe railing of the stern disappeared below her and she kicked for the surface, never letting go of Jack's hand. Together, Jack and Rose reached the surface, gasping for air. People tried to cling to them in order to get a safe hold, but Jack managed to shove them back, dragging Rose away from the panic-stricken crowd. 

"Swim, Rose! I need you to swim!" Jack yelled and Rose tried her best to move her arms and feet in order to follow Jack. He was grabbing her collar and pulled her along with him. The water was unbearably cold, nevertheless Rose began to start to sing, maybe to get a feeling of security.

Rose: This guy was meant for me  
And I was meant for him  
This guy was dreamt for me  
And I was dreamt for him  
  
This guy has danced for me  
And I have danced for him  
This guy has cried for me  
And I have cried for him  
  
Jack: Many miles, many roads I have traveled  
Fallen down on the way  
Many hearts, many years have unraveled  
Leading up to today  
  
Rose: This guy has prayed for me  
And I have prayed for him  
This guy was made for me  
And I was made for him  
  
Jack: Many miles, many roads I have traveled  
Fallen down on the way  
Many hearts, many years have unraveled  
Leading up to today  
  
I have no regrets  
There's nothing to forget  
All the pain was worth it  
  
Rose: Not running from the past  
I tried to do what's best  
I know that I deserve it  
  
Jack: Many miles, many roads I have traveled  
Fallen down on the way  
Many hearts, many years have unraveled  
Leading up to today  
  
Rose: And I thank you

Jack spotted some piece of wooden debris ahead and he dragged Rose along with him. 

"Get onto, Rose," he told her and pushed her up until she managed to stay afloat. But when Jack tried to get up as well, the whole thing tilted, almost dumping Rose down. Nodding slightly to himself, he realized his fate once and for all. He was going to die tonight. He had known this since the ship had hit the iceberg, but he hadn't really been able to grasp it. Now he clung to the debris, close to Rose´s face, looking directly into her eyes. 

"It'll be all right now. It'll be all right now." He repeated those words again and again and Rose listened to him attentively, trying to shut out the screams of the doomed around them.

Jack surveyed the surface, shivering in the water. 

"The boats will come back for us, Rose," he stuttered, trying to sound as secure as he could. "Hold on just a little longer. They had to row away for the suction, but now they'll be coming back." 

Rose faintly nodded. His words actually filled her with some hope, even though she was shivering just as much as he did. Slowly, she leaned her head down on Jack's arm as they both were waiting in silence. The voices around them fell silent gradually. 

"It's getting quiet," Rose said without any emotion in her voice, her eyes still closed. 

"It'll take them a while to get the boats organized...," Jack told her reassuringly, although not even he himself actually believed what he was saying. 

"I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this." He smiled weakly and Rose slowly opened her eyes.

"I love you, Jack," she whispered. Jack looked up at her, knowing what those words implied, besides their actual meaning. He knew he couldn't say those three words back. She would be at peace if he did and be ready to give up.

"Don´t do this, Rose. Don´t say your good-byes," he begged her, grasping her ice-cold hands tightly. "Not yet, do you understand me?"

"I'm so cold," Rose stammered, but Jack just tightened his grip on her hands. 

"You're going to get out of this...," he began, trying not to stutter from his freezing state. "You're going to go on…and you're gonna make a lot of babies and watch them grow. And you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?"

"I can´t feel my body," Rose told him, but Jack ignored the meaning of her words. He had to make her feel safe and comfortable without lying to her. 

"Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me," he whispered. "It brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful." His voice trailed off and he had to catch some breath, but Rose weakly smiled at his words.

"You must do me this honor...," Jack continued, trying to grab her hands as tightly as he could. "You must promise me that you'll survive... that you won´t give up... no matter what happens... no matter how hopeless... promise me now, and never let go of that promise." He could barely speak anymore and Rose squeezed his hands.

"I promise," she said with as much strength as she could muster. 

"Never let go." His voice was barely audible now. But he needed her reassurance. 

"I´ll never let go, Jack. I´ll never let go," Rose assured him, her voice trembling with suppressed tears.

Softly, Jack smiled at her as she smiled back, and he had to gasp for air again. Rose put her head down on Jack's arm again. 

They were floating there for what seemed like forever until it was completely silent around them.

Jack leaned his chin onto the debris, his strength slowly leaving his body. He didn't have any force to open his mouth again to sing, but inside he began his song which, he hoped, Rose was able to hear.

Jack: Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight  
  
I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me,  
I can taste it in your tears

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you.  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight.  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth   
No one's there.  
  
Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me, as you fade to black.  
  
(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath   
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself   
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black

Save inside myself

(Holding me) Are my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight…

-------------------

****

Songs:

1. Eric Clapton – "Tears In Heaven"

2. Eileen Ivers – "Nearer My God to Thee"

3. Jewel – "Absence Of Fear"

4. Madonna - "I Deserve It"

5. Evanescence – "My Last Breath"


	13. 13

Chapter Thirteen

Rose stared up into the star-filled sky as she held Jack's frozen hand, unaware of how still he was. He didn't even sigh.   
"Look Jack. A shooting star," She sighed, remembering what he had told her the night before about shooting stars. A night that now seemed a thousand years ago. "I wonder who's going to heaven now."  
"Hello!" A call pierced through the now silent night. "Is anyone alive out there! Hello!"  
For the first time, hope pierced Rose's frozen heart. They've come back after all! Jack was right! They were saved! "Jack," She shook his hand, now frozen around hers. "Jack, wake up! There's a boat Jack!"  
There was no answer. He just remained still, frost framing his face, icicle hung from his silken blond hair that she had loved running her hands through. No signs of life from the boy that was full of sunlight and love and had shared some of that light with her for such a short time. Tears now stung her voice as she begged him to wake up. That there was a boat. That they were saved. "Jack…there's a boat."  
No answer. Jack was gone from her. They had brought the boat back, but it was too late. Her reason for living was now gone. She leaned her head against his hand and closed her eyes tightly, wanting to die along with him. Why Jack? Why did you have to leave me?   
  
Rose: Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
  
And I can't love you, anymore than I do  
  
"I'll always be with you," a soft whisper drifted to her through all the tears. It had sounded so much like Jack, but it couldn't have been. His eyes were still closed in the slumber of death. "Remember your promise" The whisper came once again, reminding her of the one thing that filled her with strength. The one thing that kept her going long enough to at least save herself. Her promise to Jack. To survive…no matter what. No matter how hopeless she felt.  
  
"I'll never let go. I promise," Rose kissed Jack's hand for the last time, before separating their hands and watching him disappear into the darkness of the North Atlantic. Gathering up what remaining strength she had left, Rose slipped into the freezing water and made her way to an officer with a whistle in his mouth. Taking the whistle, she blew and blew until the crew noticed her and was rescued. Once in the boat, she fell into a state of hopelessness and despair. Jack was gone and she was all alone. What was she going to do now? She surely wasn't going back to mother and Cal. Closing her eyes, she began to cry, feeling so very lost and alone.  
  
But little did Rose know, she wasn't alone. Jack had never left her side. Not once, in fact, it was he who urged Rose to remember her promise and had made her notice the whistle. He had an assignment already. To look after Rose throughout her life until they can be together again. It wasn't what he would have preferred. He would rather be alive and able to hold Rose and build a life with her, children and all. But that was not to be. A discussion with his parents had showed him that this was his path and his life was now Rose's. She was going to be a stranger in a strange world and he was to be her guide, her guardian. Loving her and taking care of her until the end of her own life. Giving her encouragement and comfort in times such as now. When she needed it most. Right now she felt hopeless and unsure. She didn't know where to start and she doubted that she could take the steps she needed to break away from her old life. She thought she had lost him, but she hadn't. She had gained him in a way that they'll be together for all time. Not even death could ruin their love. Now to only convince her of that.   
  
As Rose drifted off to sleep, Jack laid a hand on her head and entered her dream. They were still on the boat, but this time Rose could see Jack. He was alive, warm, and was surrounded by a golden light. His eyes held the light of heaven and she knew he was more then what he had been.   
  
"Jack," She croaked, wiping away her tears. "I can't do this without you."  
He pulled her into a warm embrace, letting his love surround her, filling her with strength and courage. "You won't. I'm with you Rose. I'll always be by your side. I promise."  
"But how…"  
Placing a still finger on her trembling lips, Jack kissed her gently, savoring the moment. There was so much to say. So much to make her see.  
  
Jack:   
No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray  
  
And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see...  
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel  
  
I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day  
  
And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see...  
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel  
  
And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep up safe and warm  
And I know we will survive  
  
And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky...  
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel  
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel  
  
Rose awoke, feeling a little better. Jack was with her. He was her angel, but that knowledge did nothing to ease her loneliness. She didn't want him to be her angel. She wanted him to be alive and well, able to hold her and kiss her, and make her feel special and loved in the way only an alive Jack could! Or why couldn't she die? Why couldn't she join Jack and they could be together as angels? Why did Jack expect her to be ok with this? Why can't she be where he is? Looking up at the stars, she began to sing, not caring who heard her. She had a message for Jack.   
  
Rose:  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze upon me  
Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)  
There's no control  
Are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
There's nowhere to run  
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul  
How can it be  
You're asking me  
To feel the things you never show  
  
You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart

********************

Rose was sitting in the steerage deck section of the "Carpathia", the ship that had come to rescue them. The sun was shining brightly, but Rose felt utterly numb. She was wrapped in a blanket, the sheet covering her head. Her mind was completely blank. She didn't allow herself to think of anything. She tried to shut out the ordeal, the painful experiences and, above all, Jack. She knew she would break down at that very moment if she didn't. 

Suddenly, she noticed someone stepping up behind her and she half-way turned her head. It was Cal. It didn't surprise Rose to see that he had survived, yet she couldn't believe it. And the last thing she wanted to do was talking to him, let alone letting him know that she had survived. She felt even more disgusted at that instant. He would drag her back to first class if he spotted her, that was for sure. Rose stayed completely calm. She pulled her blanket even more tightly around her head and turned away from Cal. He was searching for her, his face held a blank expression. Finally, he turned around and went away slowly. Rose heaved a slight sigh of relief as she saw him leaving her for good.

But for some odd reason, she didn't feel pure hatred for him. Jack had saved her and made her a survivor, but Cal´s way of suppressing her and her attempts to endure her life (even though she had been willing to give up, or maybe Jack was right and she wouldn´t have jumped?), had made her a fighter.

Gazing towards the direction where Cal had disappeared, Rose began to sing.

Rose: After all you put me through   
You think I despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you   
Cause you made me that much stronger  
  
When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Calls your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
Oh, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Make my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you cash in on  
A good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave,   
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Make my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
How could this man  
I thought I know  
Turned out to be and just so cool  
Could only see the good thing  
You pretend to ... not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies  
disguise yourself living in deny  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU WON'T STOP ME  
  
I am a fighter (and I)  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Make my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
All I won't forget  
All I remember  
Cause I remember  
I remember   
All I won't forget  
All I remember  
Cause I remember  
I remember   
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Make my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

****************

Rose was gazing up at the Statue of Liberty. She had actually reached America, but how could she even feel the slightest happiness? She put her hands into the pockets of her coat, Cal´s coat actually, and tried to finally feel a little warmer. It was raining, but she didn't notice. She was on solid ground again, but she didn't care. She was beyond all feelings and just when she allowed herself to let thoughts of Jack fill her mind again, a steward approached her, holding a tag board in his hand.

"Could I take your name, please?" he asked her and Rose turned her head towards him. She hadn't noticed him until he had asked his question.

"Dawson," she calmly but firmly replied. "Rose Dawson." She turned her head and stared at the big Statue again. With a "thank you" the steward went away, leaving Rose lost there in her thoughts. Rose Dawson. She hadn't even hesitated. On the contrary, nothing seemed to be more right now. She wasn't just about to build up a new existence, she felt an inner connection with Jack and his whole being. She would always be connected with him. She was utterly alone now, but she was facing a new life. 

Rose: Say goodbye

Not knowing when the truth in my whole life began

Say goodbye

But now knowing how to cry, you taught me that

And I´ll remember

The strength that you gave me

Now that I'm standin´ on my own

I´ll remember

The way that you saved me

I´ll remember

Inside I was a child

That could not mend a broken wing

Outside I looked for a way

To teach my heart to sing

And I´ll remember

The love that you gave me

Now that I'm standin´ on my own

I´ll remember

The way that you changed me

I´ll remember

Mmm.mmm.mmm.mmm.

Mmm.mmm.mmm.mmm.

I learned to let go

Of the illusion that we can possess

I learned to let go

I've traveled in stillness

And I remember

Happiness

I remember (I remember)

Mmm.mmm.mmm.mmm.

I remember

Mmm.mmm.mmm.mmm.

And I´ll remember

The love that you gave me

Now that I'm standin´ on my own

I´ll remember

The way that you changed me

I´ll remember (I´ll remember)

Now or never, gonna fade to cry

Now I finally have a reason why

I´ll remember (I´ll remember)

Now or never, gonna fade to cry

Now I finally have a reason why

I´ll remember (I´ll remember)

Now or never, gonna fade to cry

And I finally have a reason why

I´ll remember (I´ll remember)

Now or never, gonna fade to cry

And I finally have a reason why

I´ll remember (I´ll remember) 

Jack, singing to her from somewhere:

Close your eyes so you don't feel them 

They don't need to see you cry 

I can't promise I can heal you 

But if you want to I will try 

I sing this somber serenade 

The past is done we've been betrayed it's true 

Someone said the truth will out 

I believe without a doubt in you 

You were there for summer dreaming 

And you gave me what I need 

And I hope you'll find your freedom 

For eternity, for eternity 

Yesterday when you were walking 

We talked about your mum and dad 

What they did that made you happy 

And what they did that made you sad 

We sat and watched the sun go down 

Picked a star before we lost the moon 

Youth is wasted on the young 

Before you know it's come and gone too soon 

You were there for summer dreaming 

And you gave me what I need 

And I hope you'll find your freedom 

For eternity, for eternity 

I sing this somber serenade 

The past is done we've been betrayed it's true 

Youth is wasted on the young 

Before you know it's come and gone too soon 

You were there for summer dreaming 

And you are a friend indeed (not just a friend) 

And I hope you'll find your freedom 

For eternity 

You were there for summer dreaming 

And you are a friend indeed 

And I know you'll find your freedom 

Eventually

For Eternity

--------------

Songs:

1. Evanescence – "Even In Death"

2. Celine Dion – "I'm Your Angel"

3. Backstreet Boys – "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely"

4. Christina Aguilera – "Fighter"

5. Madonna – "I´ll Remember"

6. Robbie Williams – "Eternity" 


	14. epilogue

Epilogue

85 years later… 

Rose slowly walked back to her stateroom. After telling the story of her romance with Jack Dawson, she had promptly retrieved the Heart of the Ocean from the chest on her nightstand and went back to the railing of the ship. Staring down into the dark waters below, she let the necklace go, back down into the dark depths of the water, back to the Titanic. Sighing, she turned and slipped back into her stateroom. Setting on the bed, she took a small box out of the drawer and opened up to a few old photographs and Christmas cards. She stared at them, remembering her trip to a small town all those years ago and retrieving the pictures and cards from the abandoned house that had once held her beloved Jack before he had fled the town for good. She looked at the photograph and smiled. He was so young. Thirteen years old and he was with his parents. And the cards, written from Mr. and Mrs. Dawson to Jack. She didn't know why she had told Lizzie and the others that she didn't have in photographs of Jack. She couldn't understand it. They were all she had left of him. That and the memories of the three short days they had together. Sighing, she began to sing.

Rose: _Photographs and memories   
Christmas cards you sent to me   
All that I have are these   
  
To remember you   
  
Memories that come at night   
Take me to another time   
Back to a happier day   
When I called you mine   
_  


But we sure had a good time   
When we started way back when   
Morning walks and bedroom talks   
Oh how I loved you then   
  
Summer skies and lullabies   
Nights we couldn't say good-bye   
And of all of the things the we knew   
Not a dream survived   
  
Photographs and memories   
All the love you gave to me   
Somehow it just can't be true   
That's all I've left of you   
  
But we sure had a good time   
When we started way back when   
Morning walks and bedroom talks   
Oh how I loved you then

Yes, she had loved Jack back when, and now hundred years of age, she still loved him even more. Not for the first time, she wondered when she'd be ready to join her beloved. She was tired. Oh she loved life. She enjoyed it. But times like now, when she had a day full of memories and reminders…she would become tired of life. She wanted to rest. To not think of the next day or the day after that. She wanted to be with Jack. Now more than ever before. Her need to see him…it was a dull ache in the middle of her chest, growing stronger by the minute. Taking one last look at the pictures on the nightstand, recounting her long life, Rose slipped under the covers and drifted off into a deep deep sleep. Exhausted from the busy day and from life in general.

A ghostly form appeared in the room, floating next to Rose's bed, staring down at her sleeping form. He had watched Rose from afar ever since he had become her guardian, helped her whenever he could. Comforted her whenever it became too much for her. But he wasn't there for comfort now. He was there to relieve her from her burdens. To lead her home. Where she belonged.

Jack: _Do you remember when we met   
That's the day I knew you were my pet   
I want to tell you how much I love you   
  
Come with me, my love   
To the sea, the sea of love   
I want to tell you how much I love you   
  
Come with me, to the sea of love   
  
Do you remember when we met_

That's the day I knew you were my pet   
I want to tell you how much I love you   
  
Come with me, to the sea of love   
  
Come with me, my love   
To the sea, the sea of love   
I want to tell you how much I love you

Touching Rose's white hair gently, Jack faded away. He had to go back. Another promise had to be kept. He had to wait for a new angel to take her place at his side. 

Jack: _Oceans apart day after day_

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice in my mind

But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never

How can we say forever?

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted all the times

That I thought would last somehow

I hear the laughter

I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

Oh can't you see it baby

You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive

This romance

But in the end if I'm with you

I'll take the chance

Oh can't you see it baby

You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

Waiting for you

******************

Rose: _A hundred days had made me older _

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face 

A thousand lights had made me colder 

And I don't think I can look at this the same 

But all the miles had separate 

They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face 

I'm here without you baby 

But you're still on my lonely mind 

I think about you baby 

And I dream about you all the time 

I'm here without you baby 

But you're still with me in my dreams 

And tonight it's only you and me 

The miles just keep rolling 

As the people either way to say hello 

I hear this life is overrated 

But I hope it gets better as we go 

I'm here without you baby 

But you're still on my lonely mind 

I think about you baby 

And I dream about you all the time 

I'm here without you baby 

But you're still with me in my dreams 

And tonight girl it's only you and me 

Everything I know, and anywhere I go 

It gets hard but it won't take away my love 

And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done 

It gets hard but it won't take away my love 

I'm here without you baby 

But you're still on my lonely mind 

I think about you baby 

And I dream about you all the time 

I'm here without you baby 

But you're still with me in my dreams 

Jack: _And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Rose felt herself drifting.

The wrack of "Titanic" appeared in front of her, light shining out of the corroded windows. She entered the shiny and new staircase section, being faced with smiling passengers of all classes, officers and crew members. Approaching the grand stairway, Rose saw a man standing at the bottom, his back to her. Slowly she ascended the stairs and he turned around. It was Jack, smiling and holding his hand out to her. Smiling back at him, Rose took his hand, ending up in his arms, while people around them started to applaud. 

Jack: _I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'Cos I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead  
And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead  
When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

  
And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

The End_  
  
_

Songs:

1. **Jim Croce – "Photographs And Memories"**

2.** The Honeydrippers – "Sea of Love"**

3. **3 Doors Down – "Here Without You"**

4. **Richard Marx – "Right Here Waiting" (one line's changed)**

5. **Robbie Williams – "Angels"**

HOME CHAPTER INDEX 


End file.
